


30 Days of Parksborn

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Parksborn - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a small bean, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Gwen Stacy, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Miles Morales, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Son Peter Parker, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter and Harry have been friends since they were five, and have been together through thick and thin.It hasn't always been easy but they've always made it work, and discovered they're true feelings for one another along the way.OrI did the 30 Day OTP Challenge with Parksborn





	1. Day One - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope your all okay.  
> Okay so, Iv'e wanted to so the 30 Day OTP Challenge for a while (I'm years late I know)  
> But I finally got around to it and decided Parksborn was the way to go. So this is Tom Holland's Peter and Harrison Osterfield as Harry Osborn (I know he's not actually Harry in the MCU, but for the sake of this fic lets just pretend he is)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :3
> 
> Warning: There is some swearing, so be aware of that

The first day that Peter held Harry's hand was in pre-school.

It was Peter’s first day, and he was starting halfway through the year, due to being in hospital with his asthma.  
Tony held Peter’s hand as they walked through the school’s front doors to the classroom. They were greeted by a smiling woman just outside the classroom, she had soft blue eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail,  
“Hello, you must be Mr. Stark,” she greeted shaking his hand.  
“That’s me, and this is my son Peter,” Tony smiled, gesturing to the small boy who was now hiding behind his legs, one hand gripping his pant leg.  
“Well its lovely to meet you both, I’m Mrs. Moore and I’ll be Peter’s teacher for the year. Now I understand Peter is allergic to Peanuts and has Asthma, is that correct?” She asked.  
“That’s right, his EpiPen and inhaler are in the front pocket of his backpack,” Tony explained.  
“Excellent,” Mrs. Moore smiled, she then crouched down to Peter’s level and spoke to him softly,  
“Hello Peter, I’m Mrs. Moore and I’m going to be your teacher. Its lovely to meet you.”  
“Hi,” Peter greeted shyly.  
Mrs. Moore stood with a smile, “I’ll let you have a few more moments and Peter can come in when he’s ready, school finished at two thirty,” she told Tony.  
“Thank you,” Tony smiled.  
“It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Stark,” she held out her hand.  
“You too Mrs. Moore,” Tony shook her hand and with that she went back inside the classroom. 

Tony crouched in front of Peter and smiled  
“Okay Bambi you ready?” He asked softly.  
“I’m scared,” Peter said with a tremor in his voice.  
“I know Bambi. But hey, your gonna have loads of fun and make loads of friends,” Tony reassured him, hands on Peter’s shoulders.  
“Promise?” Peters voice was small as he held up his pinkie.  
“I promise,” Tony smiled linking his pinkie with Peter’s, “now go show them what you got kiddo,” Tony said encouragingly.  
Peter smiled and nodded, before hugging Tony tightly, “Love you Daddy,”  
“Love you too Bambi,” Tony squeezed Peter before letting him go, “I’ll pick up after school okay?”  
Peter nodded and waved, saying goodbye as he walked into the classroom, Tony returned the gesture and stood.  
He took a deep breath before walking back to the car, and if Tony said he didn’t cry a little he’d be lying. 

Peter walked into the classroom and saw a dozen other kids around his age, all sitting in small groups around tables colouring.  
“Okay, boys and girls, look over here for a moment please,” Mrs. Moore called. Suddenly all eyes were on him, and Peter shrunk back a little.  
“Everyone this is Peter and he’s going to be joining us, so make sure your nice to him and make him feel welcome,” Mrs. Moore smiled.  
A few of the children smiled at Peter before going back to their pictures, so he felt a little better. Mrs. Moore then led Peter to the back of the classroom and showed him where he could hang his jacket and backpack. She then sat him in an empty seat by a boy named Thomas.  
“Okay Peter, so this morning were drawing, who our heroes are. So, here’s some paper and crayons for you. Make sure you put your name on the paper, and put your hand up if you need anything okay?” Mrs. Moore explained and waited until Peter nodded before walking over to someone with their hand up.  
Peter picked up a crayon and wrote his name on the paper, then flipped it and proceeded to draw Tony.  
He titled the piece, ‘Daddy is my Hero.’ 

When the bell rang for recess, Peter put his jacket on and followed all the other children outside.  
Peter stood off to the side looking a little unsure, as he watched all the other children play in their small friend groups.  
“Hi,” a little voice said, making Peter jump slightly and look to his side. Standing there was a boy with chocolate brown hair, blue eyes and a brilliant smile.  
“Hi,” Peter replied shyly.  
“I’m Harry, wanna come and play with me?” He asked.  
“Okay,” Peter nodded.  
Harry smiled, took Peter’s hand in his and led him over to the climbing frame. There Peter was introduced to Harry’s other friends, Gwen, Miles, Ned and Michelle, who prefers Mj.  
Peter smiled shyly at them all and played with them all on the climbing frame. 

“Daddy!” Peter cried happily as he jumped into Tony’s arms at the end of the day.  
“Oof, hey kiddo,” Tony chuckled, “Did you have fun?” He asked as he started walking to the car.  
“Uh huh, I drew a picture of you,” Peter said excitedly, showing Tony the picture, “do you like it?”  
Tony looked at the drawing and teared up slightly, he smiled and kissed the side of Peter’s head,  
“I love it Bambi,” he told him, “so tell me about the rest of your day.”  
“I made five new friends,” Peter told him as his eyes lit up and he held up a hand, showing Tony his five fingers.  
“Five friends? That’s great Bambi,” Tony praised beaming, “Wait till Mommy hears about this. But first let’s get some ice-cream to celebrate.”  
“Ice-cream!” Peter cried happily throwing his hands up, making Tony chuckle.  
The billionaire strapped his little boy in and drove to the ice-cream shop, and Peter told him more about his day. 

After that Harry and Peter holding hands became a regular thing, and as they got older it became a source of comfort for them. Just knowing their friend was right beside them, was enough to calm any nerves either boy had.  
Through the years as they grew the duo got into all kinds of mischief and were dubbed as Partners in Crime. Tony had been the first to call them that as a playful tease, but the name ended up sticking and fit the two very well.  
The boys could always be found hanging out together, usually with their fingers linked and smiling. 

Then came that fateful day in Sophomore year.

Peter navigated through the crowded halls to get to his locker, so he could grab his science book and go home. He kept his head down in hopes of avoiding Flash and his taunts, he already had a black eye forming from earlier, but as luck would have it Flash saw him.  
“Hey Stark,” Flash growled causing Peter to flinch.  
Suddenly Peter was slammed into the lockers behind him, his bag that was in his hand falling to the floor, with Flash’s forearm pressing against his neck.  
Flash was a head taller than Peter and enjoyed using his height to intimidate the smaller boy.  
“What do you want Flash?” Peter manged to get out.  
“What do I want?” Flash snarled, “I want revenge. Your little boyfriend Osborn ratted me out, now I have detention, and got kicked off the football team. So, I’m gonna get my own back on that little prick and show him who’s boss. Just how am I gonna do that you ask? Easy. By hurting you,” Flash explained and pressed his arm harder against Peter’s neck. 

At this point a crowd had formed to see what was going on, but no one dared make a move to help Peter in fear of Flash doing the same thing to them.  
Peter clawed at Flash’s arm trying, and failing, to remove it as his vision started to get fuzzy from lack of oxygen.  
“Aw what’s the matter Peter, can’t you breathe properly?” Flash taunted in a baby voice.  
Of course, Peter couldn’t reply, and Flash gave shark like grin and pressed even harder.  
“Good,” he growled.  
Moments later the weight of Flash’s arm against his neck disappeared, and Peter crumpled dropped to the floor gasping and chocking for breath. 

Harry had been walking down the hall to meet Peter at his locker, when he heard something crash against the lockers. Fearing the worst Harry ran at full speed down the corridor.  
Turning the corner, he saw the crowd that had gathered around Flash and Peter. Harry saw red when he noticed the arm against Peters throat, and pushed roughly through the crowd, ignoring the displeased cries of other students.  
Once close enough Harry grabbed Flash and pulled him away from Peter, who fell to the floor gasping. 

Harry stood in front of Peter, as if to hide him, while Flash regained his balance and looked at Harry with malice in his eyes.  
“Oh look, Osborn’s come to play hero,” the bully spat.  
“Piss off Flash,” Harry growled back.  
“Or what, you’ll tell on me again?” Flash seethed, “you better watch your back Osborn, your little boyfriends too. I’ll get him. I swear I’ll get him. Then you’ll be sorry.”  
“You dare lay a hand on him and you won’t be able to walk again,” Harry said with venom in his voice.  
“Is that a threat Osborn?” Flash asked, fury was written all over his face.  
“It will be a reality if you don’t fuck off,” Harry snarled.  
The two stared each other down as the air around them seemed to crackle with electricity.  
“You can’t protect him forever,” Flash told him.  
“Watch me,” Harry said, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
“What’s going on here?” A voice asked. A teacher.  
Flash shook his head and told him nothing was going on before walking away, the crowd dispersing after.  
Harry stood there shaking with anger watching as Flash walked away. He took a breath to calm himself, then crouched down in front of Peter.  
Peter’s hazel eyes met Harry’s blue ones. 

“You okay Pete?” Harry asked.  
Peter had tears in his eyes but nodded  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m okay Pete, I promise,” Harry reassured him with a smile.  
Peter smiled back and took Harry’s outstretched hand, letting the other boy pull him to his feet.  
“Thanks Harry,” Peter said softly.  
“Anything for my partner in crime,” Harry smiled handing Peter his backpack, not missing the way Peter flushed and ducked his head slightly.  
“So whaddya say me and you go hang out at the beach for a while?” Harry asked, linking Peter’s fingers with his as they walked to the front doors, knowing that going to the beach always made Peter feel better.  
“Sounds good,” Peter smiled, walking a little closer to Harry.

As they exited the building a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes jogged up to them, a big smile on her face.  
"There's my boys," she said giving them both a hug.  
"So Harry what did you do to piss Flash off this time?" She asked linking her arm through Harry's as the trio descended the steps.  
"I may or may not have threatened that if he touched Peter, he wouldn’t be able to walk again,” Harry told her.  
"Shit Harry. Are you okay Pete?" She asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine Gwen," Peter said.  
"What the hell happened to your eye?" Gwen exclaimed, causing them to stop as she stood in front of Peter. 

Peter winced and flinched slightly as Gwen's thumb ghosted over the bruise, and her and Harry’s worried expressions morphed into one’s of rage.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Harry growled.  
"Yeah, well get in line," Gwen seethed.  
"Guys I'm okay. Really," Peter told them.  
The teen unknowingly pulled out the puppy eyes, and the other two couldn’t help but crumble.  
"Ugh, stop with the puppy eyes please,” Gwen teased lightly as she hugged Peter, “you sure you’re okay and don’t us to kick his ass for you? Cause we will you know, especially if he touches you again.”  
“I’m sure Gwen, thanks,” Peter smiled.  
“Okay,” Gwen smiled back.  
“Hey Gwen, me and Pete were actually headed to the beach. You wanna come with?” Harry asked.  
“Sorry, I can’t. I promised Miles I’d study with him, thanks for the offer though,” she replied sincerely.  
“Fine. Leave your poor boys to hang out with your boyfriend,” Harry teased dramatically with a grin, making Peter laugh.  
“Watch it Osborn,” Gwen told him playfully with a smile on her face.  
They three of them exchanged hugs and goodbyes before going their separate ways. 

A few hours later Peter and Harry were sat on a wall that overlooked the beach and watched as the sun started to set.  
“So, why’d Flash almost kill you today?” Harry asked breaking the silence that had settled between them.  
“Well um,” Peter fiddled with his sleeves nervously and avoided Harry’s gaze, “he said that he wanted to get back at you, and the way to do that was to um...”  
“Hurt you,” Harry finished for him.  
“Yeah,” Peter said.  
The boys lapsed into silence once again, and let it be filled by the soft crash of the waves. The sky started to turn pink and a breeze washed over them before Harry spoke again,  
“God I’m gonna miss you,” he whispered.  
Peter looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”  
Harry took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the ocean, “It’s my mom, she’s sick Pete. Really sick.”  
“Harry I’m sorry,” Peter whispered, slipping his hand into Harry’s and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
“We’re moving to England, so she can be with family, in case anything goes wrong,” Harry said quietly.  
“When do you go?” Peter asked, his voice shaking.  
“Tomorrow,” it came out as barley a whisper, but Peter heard it and felt his heart shatter.  
Peter tucked his face into the side of Harry’s neck,  
“I’m gonna miss you Harry,” he whispered.  
“I’m gonna miss you to Pete,” Harry whispered back as he rest his head on Peter’s.  
“Make sure Gwen and Mj kick Flash’s ass for me,” Harry said quietly.  
Peter let out a small watery laugh, “Okay,” he whispered.  
The two sat in silence with tears in their eyes ands watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon. 

The next day was a tear filled one.  
Tony drove everyone to the airport, the atmosphere hanging heavy around them.  
The group arrived and walked through the airport to the departure gate. Now came the hard part.  
Saying goodbye.  
Pepper and Emily, Harry’s mom, shared a teary embrace while Tony and Norman shook hands. While Emily and Pepper talked through their tears, Tony looked over to the two teens and felt his heart shatter.  
Harry and Peter were clinging to each other tightly, Harry had one arm around Peter’s shoulders and the other around his waist, holding him as close and tight as humanly possible. Peter was clutching the back of Harry’s shirt tightly, and they had their faces hidden in the others shoulder. Their shoulders were shaking from the tears that were no doubt streaming down their faces. Looking back at the other adults Tony saw the heartbroken look on their faces.  
Emily stepped forward, “Harry. Harry sweetie,” she said softly, “Come on sweetie its time to go,” she said, her voice cracking at the end. Harry gripped Peter tighter before reluctantly pulling back just enough to see Peter’s face.  
The two teens looked at each other with tear stained faces, misty red eyes and trembling bottom lips.  
Tony felt his heart squeeze tightly as the boys rest their foreheads together and link their hands.  
The boys walked to the gate and shared one last hug and a teary goodbye. Harry interlocked their fingers and squeezed Peter’s hand, who squeezed back. They kept their hands together as Harry walked backwards to the gate, before they had no choice but to let go.  
Peter and Harry kept eye contact as long as possible. When Harry was out of sight Peter felt his heart fall to the floor and shatter. 

More tears slipped down his cheeks as Peter watched his childhood friend board the plane and take off. Peter stood there with his shoulders shaking , feeling like a piece of him had just died. In a way it had.  
Tony came over and pulled his son into a hug, holding him tightly as Peter clung to him crying into his chest. Pepper came over and ran her fingers through the teens hair as Tony kissed the top of his head. 

That was the last day that Peter held Harry’s hand.


	2. Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this chapter isn't as long but still pretty lengthy.  
> Whoops haha  
> Anyway please enjoy  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated :3

It had been a year since Harry had left for England and a lot had changed since then. Peter had enrolled himself into a self-defence class, which helped him fight off Flash and other bullies. Him, Ned, Mj, Miles and Gwen had become closer than ever, and together they were an unstoppable team. Gwen and Miles were in a relationship, Ned always tried hacking Tony Starks stuff, Tony knew this and always made sure it challenged Ned, and Mj was leader of the Decathlon team. Things were going pretty great, although Peter missed his Partner in Crime. Even though they skyped and text, it was hard for Peter.  
When his anxiety got too much, Harry wasn’t there.  
When he just wanted a hug, Harry wasn’t there.  
Peter looked happy, but he missed Harry so much that it was almost physically painful. 

Until the summer before senior year, when Peter got a phone call. 

Peter woke up to his phone going off. He looked at the time and groaned, it was eight am,  
“Its eight in the morning on a Saturday,” he said as he answered the phone, his voice still full of sleep.  
“Good morning to you to Pete,” A familiar voice chuckled, making Peter sit up, now instantly awake.  
“Harry?” He said softly, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
“Yeah Pete, its me,” Harry replied softly, his smile was heard through the phone.  
“Oh my god, hey,” Peter said with teary eyes, it was so good to hear Harry’s voice. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you too Pete, but I got something to tell you,” Harry said.  
“What is it?” Peter asked, already fearing the worst.  
“Tell you what, you meet me at the airport where you dropped us off, then I’ll tell you.”  
Harry gave Peter a moment to let it sink in,  
“Wait you mean?” Peter asked  
“Yes Pete, I’m coming home. I’ll see you in an hour,” Harry said  
“See you then,” Peter said, and with that they hung up.  
Peter sat there for a moment trying to process what had just happened, before a grin broke out on his face and he went running out to fins his Dad. 

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Peter called running into the common room of the tower, past the seated Avengers and jumping straight into Tony’s arms.  
“Woah Bambi, where’s the fire?” Tony asked as he held the teen in his arms.  
Peter smiled at him with tears in his eyes, “Harry’s coming back,”  
“What?” Tony asked not quite sure he’d heard right.  
“Harry’s coming back, today, in an hour. Dad Harry’s coming back,” Peter gushed, overwhelmed.  
Tony smiled, “Oh, Peter that’s great,” he said hugging him again.  
Pepper chose that moment to walk in, and raised a questioning eyebrow at her husband as to why he was holding Peter in his arms,  
“Harry’s coming back Pep,” Tony explained.  
Pepper smiled, a wave of relief and joy washing over her.  
For the past year Tony and Pepper had been worried about Peter, he hadn’t quite been the same. Of course, he smiled and put on a brave face, but they’d calmed him down from nightmares of Harry getting hurt and held Peter when he cried from missing Harry to much. It had been hard but hearing that Harry was coming back and seeing their little boy happy made their hearts swell.  
“Sorry,” Steve piped up, drawing Tony’s attention back to him, “but who’s Harry?” 

Tony looked at Peter asking for silent permission, to which Peter nodded.  
“Harry is Peter’s childhood friend,” Tony explained, “but he and his parents went to England, so Harry’s mom could be with family. She was very sick, so if anything went wrong she’d be around loved ones. Now a year later, it looks like Harry’s coming back.” He finished with a smile at Peter, who gave a huge one in return.  
“You said his plane was landing in an hour?” Natasha asked.  
“Yeah,” Peter said, nodding.  
Natasha quirked an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face, waiting for their brains to catch up with what she just said.  
“Shit, he’ll be here soon,” Tony said, “Peter go get ready and I’ll take you to the airport.” He put Peter down and the fifteen-year-old ran towards his room.  
“Wait which airport?” Tony called after him.  
“The one we dropped him off at.” Peter called back over his shoulder.  
Tony excused himself and went to put on a jacket. 

Peter pulled on his jeans and a hoodie he’d ‘borrowed’ from Harry a while ago. He pulled on his shoes and ran towards the elevator, only to be intercepted by Pepper.  
“You’re not going anywhere without breakfast,” she said.  
“We don’t have time for food woman,” Tony called, only to have Pepper roll her eyes with a smile.  
“At least have a protein bar to go,” Pepper said giving Peter two bars.  
“Thanks mom,” he smiled giving her a hug, “See you later.”  
“Have fun,” she said and watched him disappear into the elevator.

Once he got to the garage, Peter saw Tony standing by one of his less flashy cars.  
“Come on kiddo, or Harry will be there before we are,” The billionaire said.  
“I’m coming, keep your hair on old man,” Peter teased lightly.  
“Hey, watch it buddy,” Tony said with no heat behind his words and a smile, causing Peter to grin.  
They buckled up and Tony shot out of the garage, in the direction of the airport. 

“You excited Bambi?” Tony asked on the drive, music playing softly in the background.  
“Nervous,” Peter told him.  
“About meeting Harry?” Tony asked.  
“Well yeah,” Peter said with a shrug, “I mean I haven’t seen him in a year. What if he’s changed?”  
“Bambi come on, this is Harry were talking about. You guys have been friends since you were five, and if he had changed do you really think he would’ve called you this morning to tell you he was coming?” Tony said.  
“I guess so,” Peter said with a shrug, nerves creeping into his voice.  
Tony pulled into a parking space and turned to face the teen,  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” he reassured him.  
“You promise?” Peter held his pinkie out.  
“I promise,” Tony smiled and linked his pinkie with Peter’s. Peter smiled back looking more at ease.  
“Now do you want me to come with you, or wait for you in the car?” Tony asked.  
Peter looked at the bustling airport then back at his dad,  
“Can you come with me please?” He asked, knowing his anxiety would become too much otherwise.  
“Sure, thing Bambi,” Tony said, and with that they got out the car and walked into the airport to Harry’s gate.  


While waiting at the arrivals gate Peter couldn’t keep still. He shifted from foot to foot, bounced on the balls of his feet, put all his weight on one leg while the other bounced up and down, ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth.  
They had only been waiting ten minutes, and Harry’s plane didn’t land for another five.  
Tony saw Peter start to pace again so he pulled the teen into his arms, holding him against his chest,  
“Kiddo, you gotta relax okay? I know your nervous but working yourself up won’t help,” Tony murmured in his ear. Peter let out a breath and relaxed into his Dad’s embrace.  
Once the first passengers started to filter through the gate, Tony let Peter go knowing the teen would want to get to Harry as soon as he saw him.  
Peter stood on his toes scanning the crowd for the familiar blue eyes and brown hair he’d come to love over the years. A smile broke out on his face when he saw him, and Peter went running. He weaved through the crowd and jumped into Harry’s waiting arms, who had been running to meet him.  
“Your home,” Peter sobbed happily into his friends’ shoulder.  
“I’m home,” Harry sobbed just as happily.  
The two boys stayed embraced for a while before pulling back to look at one another, there eyes were full of tears, but they just smiled and hugged again.  
Tony couldn’t help but smile himself, his kid’s Partner in Crime was finally back. 

The car ride home was filled with excited chatter, Peter telling Harry about the things he’d been working on in the lab with his dad, while Harry told Peter all about London, where he’d been staying and all the sights he’d seen.  
“Dad, can we go to London soon please?” Peter asked after Harry was done talking about it. Tony chuckled at his son’s excitement, “Sure thing kiddo, we’ll plan a trip and go there before the end of summer” he said. His smile grew when Peters eyes lit up even brighter.  
“Hey boys, whaddya say we grab a bite to eat?” Tony asked.  
“Only if its McDonalds breakfast,” Peter piped, causing Harry to chuckle.  
“Sure thing Bambi, Harry what about you?”  
“I could go for a McDonalds breakfast,” he smiled.  
“Three McDonalds breakfasts coming right up,” Tony said and pulled into the parking lot.

After breakfast the trio arrived back at the tower, where they were greeted by Pepper walking their way,  
“Tony stay right there you have a meeting,” she said, smiling brightly when she saw Harry, “Welcome home Harry, great to see you again,” she said hugging him.  
“Thanks Mrs. Stark, it’s great to see you too,” Harry said hugging her back.  
“Well me and Tony have a meeting, so you have the place to yourselves for a while, be good and no trying to blow anything up again okay Bambi?” She directed the last part at Peter.  
“That was one time and it was an accident,” Peter tried to defend himself.  
Pepper just smiled and shook her head, she then kissed the boys on their foreheads before joining Tony in the elevator.  
“See you later boys,” Tony said as the doors closed.  
“Later Mom, later Dad,” Peter said.  
“So, wanna hang out in my room?” Peter asked.  
“Sure,” said Harry, and smiled when Peter took his hand and led him down the hall.  
“Is that my hoodie?” Harry asked.  
“Maybe,” Peter replied with a smile.

As soon as they boys entered Peter’s room, Harry flopped onto the bed. He looked around and smiled, Peter’s room hadn’t changed much. He still had Star Wars posters on the walls, books and papers scattered all over the desk, completed Lego sets on shelves and some photos of him and Harry in frames.  
“Nice to see your room hasn’t changed much,” Harry said with a smile that quickly turned into a yawn.  
Peter smiled and crawled onto the bed and lay next to him,  
“If it works, why change it?” He asked.  
“Good point,” Harry said.  
The two lapsed into silence for a while, before Peter broke it with a soft question,  
“How’s your mom?”  
“She’s doing a lot better actually, in fact were moving back and I’m finishing my last year at Midtown,” Harry told him.  
“No way,” Peter smiled.  
“Way,” Harry grinned.  
Peter practically dived on Harry hugging him, causing the other teen to laugh.  
“God, I missed this,” Harry smiled, hugging Peter tight.  
“Me too,” Peter said, shifting so his head was tucked under Harry’s chin, “so when are your parents getting here?”  
“A little later today,” Harry explained drawing lazy patterns on Peter’s back, “I just got an earlier flight, so I could see you sooner.”  
Peter flushed and smiled into Harry’s chest.  
As the two of them lay there cuddled up, Harry moved his hand to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. Not long after Peter was asleep, quickly followed by Harry, who’s jet lag had finally caught up with him. 

Two hours later Tony came home and went to check on the boys and ask what they wanted for dinner. He stopped short and smiled at the sight that greeted him.  
Harry was laying on the bed fast asleep, with Peter curled up on top of him. Tony thought they looked absolutely adorable, so he snapped a picture, closed Peter’s blinds, and left the two alone.  
If Tony sent the picture to Pepper with the words, Partners in Crime back together again, well the boys didn’t need to know that.


	3. Day Three - Gaming / Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three.  
> I couldn't decide between the Gaming or Movie idea so I just combined the two.  
> Hope you enjoy x

“Morning Dad,” Peter yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen, and started pouring himself and Tony a bowl of cereal each.  
“Morning kiddo,” Tony replied sleepily, sitting at the counter with his hands around a steaming mug of coffee.  
Peter placed a bowl in front of Tony, who smiled in thanks, before sitting down with his own.  
Pepper walked in and smiled at the sight of her two boys, both sitting at the kitchen counter with messy hair and sleepy smiles as they ate their breakfast.  
“Good morning boys,” she greeted, kissing Peter’s head as she passed to get herself some coffee.  
“Morning Mom,” Peter greeted with a smile.  
“Morning sweetie,” Tony grinned.  
Pepper grabbed her mug of coffee, gave Tony a peck on the lips and sat at the counter with them,  
“So, any plans for today?” She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“I invited Harry over to play some video games, and later watch some movies,” Peter beamed.  
“That’s great Bambi, Tony honey any plans?” Pepper turned to him.  
“I gotta work on some upgrades for Jarvis,” He smiled.  
“What about you Mom?” Peter asked.  
“Me and the girls are having a spa day,” Pepper replied then checked her watch, “actually I should get going,” She stood and placed her mug in the sink.  
“Goodbye,” she kissed Tony, “have fun,” she kissed Peter on his forehead before heading to the elevator.  
“Master Stark, Master Osborn is on his way up,” Jarvis announced.  
“Thanks J,” Peter smiled at the ceiling.  
“Have fun kiddo, I’ll be in the lab if you need anything,” Tony told Peter, ruffling his son’s hair as he passed.  
“You got it Dad,” Peter replied, beaming.

Harry stepped out of the elevator and was met with an armful of messy haired, bright eyed, pyjama clad Peter.  
“Did I miss the pyjama day memo?” He asked with an amused smile.  
“Ha, ha very funny Osborn,” Peter said smiling back.  
Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly allowing Peter to lead him to where he’d set all the consoles up.  
“Wow,” Harry said in awe.  
There on the floor all around the tv was an array of different consoles, an Xbox, Ps4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii and two Oculus rift headsets. Next to them were a pile of games.  
Harry looked at Peter who had a giddy smile on his face, and Harry felt himself fall a little in love, and wanting to wake up to that smile every day.  
“Harry, Harry?” Peter asked clicking in front of Harry’s face.  
“I’m sorry what?” He asked shaking himself a little.  
“I asked what you wanted to play first,” Peter told him with an amused smile.  
“Oh right, uh let’s play call of duty on the Xbox,” he stuttered.  
“I’ll get the snacks,” and with that Peter went and grabbed some snacks from the kitchen, along with some drinks.  
Harry put the game in and settled on the couch just as Peter came back and dumped the food and drinks on the coffee table.  
The two grabbed a controller, shared a competitive smile and pressed start. 

Two hours later Tony came up from his lab and saw the boys glued to the tv.  
“Have you moved at all?” He asked with an amused smile, already knowing the answer.  
“Nope, and I really gotta go to the bathroom,” Peter said bouncing in his seat a little.  
“Why don’t you just go,” Harry said with smirk.  
“What and let you win? Fat chance,” Peter replied with a smirk of his own.  
Tony shook his head at their antics,  
“Okay boys pause the game while we have lunch, and Peter you go pee,” Tony said, laughing as his son vaulted the couch, and bolted to the bathroom the second the game was paused.  
Harry smiled, followed Tony to the kitchen and sat at the counter as Tony prepared sandwiches.  
“Hey Mr. Stark, can I ask you something?” Harry asked little nervous.  
“Sure, thing kiddo,” Tony said.  
“Um, would it be okay if I took Peter on a date?” The teen asked quietly, “I mean it’s okay if you say no, I was just curious and..”  
“Harry,” Tony cut him off gently, his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “yes you can take Peter on a date.” He smiled before putting the sandwiches on plates.  
“Really?” Harry’s face lit up  
“Really,” Tony said putting a plate in front of Harry and sitting down, “Peter doesn’t stop talking about you. He’s always gushing about how cute you look, and how you always stand up for him. He loves you Harry.”  
Harry blushed and ducked his head, but Tony could see the smile on his face.  
Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate sitting next to Harry,  
“What I miss?” He asked.  
“Nothing much Bambi,” Tony said, shooting Harry a knowing smile.  
Peter just shrugged and ate his lunch.

“Where’s my favourite nephew?” Clint called as he walked out of the elevator an hour later.  
Peter looked towards the voice,  
“Uncle Clint!” He cried, dropping his controller and vaulting over the couch running to the other male.  
Clint caught Peter in his arms, hugging him tightly.  
“What are you doing here?” Peter asked, pulling back just enough to look at Clint.  
“What? An Uncle can’t make a surprise visit?” He asked.  
“Only if its Uncle Rhodey,” Peter gave a cheeky smile.  
“You wound me Pete,” Clint said putting a hand over his heart, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.  
“So, what are you boys playing?” He asked walking over to the couch and placing Peter next to Harry.  
“We were just about to play Mario Kart,” Harry said and held out an extra controller, “you wanna play?”  
Clint grinned as he took the offered controller,  
“Oh, you boys don’t know what you’re getting into, I hope you’re ready to get your asses kicked.” 

Five games and a lot of competitive yelling later, as Clint had indeed kicked their asses, the trio were curled up on the couches watching movies.  
Clint was curled up on the smaller couch, while Peter lay on top Harry on the larger couch.  
Tony came up from the lab and walked into the living room,  
“Clint? When did you get here?” Tony asked spotting the archer.  
“Not long after lunch, I came to see my nephew,” Clint said, turning his head and shooting Tony a smile.  
“Huh fair enough, scoot over,” Tony said.  
Clint sat up and lay his head in Tony’s lap as the other male sat down.  
“What are we watching?” Tony whispered.  
“Jurassic Park,” Clint whispered back.

Peter lay with his head on Harry’s chest as Harry’s fingers carded softly through his hair.  
“Hey Pete?” Harry whispered.  
“Yeah?” Peter whispered, looking up at Harry with big eyes, and Harry felt himself fall for him even harder.  
“Um, do you wanna um, maybe, go on….” Harry mumbled the last part.  
“What was that?” Peter asked.  
Harry took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never.  
“Will you go on a date with me?” He asked closing his eyes, scared of seeing the rejection on Peter’s face.  
The silence that followed unnerved Harry, so he cracked open one eye sneaking a look at Peter’s expression.  
Peter was smiling and biting his lip, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
“Peter?” Harry asked.  
“Yes,” Peter replied, “yes I’d love to go on a date with you Harry.”  
Harry smiled, and Peter smiled even wider, before burying his head in Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Peter tightly.  
The two of them had huge smiles for the rest of the night.


	4. Day Four - On a date

“Bambi, Harry’s here,” Tony called.  
“Be right there,” Peter called back.  
“So where are you two going nice?” Pepper asked as she and Harry sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Peter.  
“Oh, I’m taking him to a Denny’s. It’s a new restaurant that’s opened up,” Harry told her with a nervous smile.  
“Don’t worry,” she said placing her hand over Harry’s, “I’m sure he’ll love it and you two will have a great time.” She gave him reassuring smile and Harry felt himself relax. He was always amazed at how Pepper could make people feel better just by smiling.  
“Peter?” Tony called but got no answer, “I’ll go and see what’s taking him so long.” With that Tony headed to Peter’s room.

Tony knocked gently on Peter’s door, his worry growing when he got no answer.  
“Peter it’s Dad, I’m coming in buddy,” he warned before opening the door.  
He was met with Peter sitting on the bed clearly on the brink of a panic attack.  
“Bambi, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, entering the room and sitting next to the teen.  
“I can’t do it Dad, what if, what if I screw up? I really, really like Harry and if this date doesn’t work I don’t want it to ruin our friendship,” Peter started pacing and getting short of breath.  
“Okay Bambi, first of all calm down,” Tony said gently, sitting Peter on the bed again, “Second take a deep breath, and third, you’re going to be fine. You and Harry have been through thick and thin together. One messed up date isn’t going to ruin over ten years of friendship. You’ll be okay,” Tony reassured with a small smile.  
“Promise?” Peter asked, holding out his pinkie with a little smile.  
“Promise,” Tony said linking their pinkies, his smile growing, “now come on Harry’s waiting. You got your inhaler and EpiPen just in case?”  
Peter patted his jean pockets with a smile. 

Peter walked into the kitchen where Harry and Pepper were talking. Harry stopped mid-sentence when he saw Peter wearing a black shirt and jeans, in contrast to his own blue shirt and jeans.  
Pete smiled shyly, starting to get a little uncomfortable with all the staring.  
“You look amazing,” Harry said with a smile.  
“Thanks, you, you look great too,” Peter stuttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
Pepper and Tony smiled at each other before Tony spoke,  
“Okay love birds, you better get going. Have fun and stay safe okay?”  
“Tony they’ll be fine,” Pepper reassured him tucking herself into her husband’s side.  
They boys said their goodbyes and walked to the lift hand in hand.

“So where are we going?” Peter asked once they were outside.  
“You’ll see when we get there,” Harry smirked.  
“Aw come Harry, you’re seriously not gonna tell me?” Peter whined.  
“Nope,” Harry said with a shit eating grin.  
“You suck,” Peter said but there was no heat behind his words.  
“Only you my dear,” Harry teased, laughing as Peter blushed at the innuendo. 

“Are we there yet?” Peter asked excitedly.  
“Almost,” Harry chuckled, “Just one more block.”  
Harry could see Peter was getting antsy, and he couldn’t blame him. Peter’s attention span wasn’t huge unless it came to science, and even then, he could jump from one thing to the next.  
“Hey Pete, tell me about that new project you’ve been working on,” Harry said, knowing it would keep Peter occupied for a while. Peter launched into a huge enthusiastic speech, talking with his hands but not once letting go of Harry’s.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant Peter let out a little whoop that made Harry chuckle. The two went inside, got seated in a booth and ordered drinks.  
In the restaurant one wall was lined with booths, while tables filled the rest of the floor space. The restaurant was bright but not too bright, and the atmosphere was casual which Peter really liked.  
“Harry this place is amazing,” Peter said in awe.  
“I was hoping you’d like it,” Harry said.  
“I love it,” Peter said with that giddy smile that made Harry’s heart skip a beat or two.  
The waiter came back with their drinks and a menu each.  
As they looked through the menu’s a familiar voice made Harry look up. There in the doorway waiting to be seated were their friends, Gwen, MJ, Ned and Miles. Harry groaned internally then sighed.  
“Pete, I don’t think were gonna be alone much longer,” Harry said, and pointed towards the foursome at Peter’s confused expression.  
Peter turned back to Harry and just shrugged with a soft smile on his face.  
“Excuse me, Mr Osborn?” A waitress asked.  
“That’s me,” Harry said.  
“Sorry to disturb you, but there are four teens at the door saying they know you?”  
“We know each other, they can sit with us,” Harry said.  
The waitress smiled and sent the group over.  
“Hey guys, we’re not interrupting anything are we?” Gwen asked taking a seat next to Harry, with Miles next to her as Ned and MJ sat next to Peter.  
“No Gwen, not a thing,” Harry said sending Peter a playful annoyed smile. Peter just giggled. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Harry said later that evening as he walked Peter home.  
“It was okay,” Peter said, “I had fun.”  
“Me too, but it kind of ruined the date huh?” Harry asked.  
“A little bit,” Peter agreed.  
“Tell you what, I’m gonna take you on a proper date tomorrow, just you and me,” Harry told Peter.  
“Where are you gonna take me?” Peter asked playfully.  
“Anywhere you wanna go,” Harry replied, lifting Peter and spinning him around, making the other teen laugh.  
“Science Museum?” Peter asked, once he was set back down his puppy eyes in full effect.  
“Science museum it is,” Harry beamed his eyes bright. 

The next morning Harry picked Peter up nice and early. He was dressed in t-shirt and jeans, while Peter was wearing Harry’s favourite hoodie and jeans.  
“You ready to go?” Harry asked as Peter met him in the lobby.  
“Ready,” Peter beamed.  
“Then off we go,” Harry smiled, holding his arm out for Peter. Peter blushed but took it anyway, his smile huge and his eyes bright. 

They got to the museum and Harry watched with adoration as Peter’s eyes went wide, his mouth split into a grin, their hands finding each other.  
The two spent the morning walking around the museum, looking at and talking about the inventions. They talked about improvements that could be made, or what they would do differently.  
They came to an interactive area and Harry watched as Peter was like a kid in a candy store, practically vibrating with excitement.  
Later when Harry managed to get his excited puppy of a boyfriend out of the museum, they went got food in a café down the street.  
The two of them ordered burgers and fries and shared a milkshake, something that made them both blush.

It was late afternoon and the boys were walking through Central Park, laughing and swinging their hands slightly. Peter looked up and stopped dead.  
“Pete, you okay?” Harry asked, and Peter just pointed.  
Harry looked to where Peter was pointing, before looking back at the teen.  
“No,” Harry said with a smile.  
“Please,” Peter whined slightly bringing out the puppy eyes.  
Harry fought the eyes.  
For all of about five seconds,  
“Fine, but if we get colds I’m blaming you,” Harry told him with an amused smile, letting Peter pull him towards the water park.  
The rest of their afternoon and early evening was spent running around in the water. Peter played and laughed along with the younger kids, which earned amused and fond smiles from the parents. 

Tony raised an eyebrow when the boys walked in soaking wet and giddy smiles.  
“Water park,” Harry answered when he saw Tony’s face.  
Tony smiled,  
“Well I’m glad you had fun, go shower before you catch a cold,” he told them.  
“Okay,” Peter said before leading Harry to a bathroom he could use.

Tony went to check on the boys half an hour later and saw them curled up asleep in Peter’s bed. Smiling he tucked them in, kissed their foreheads and gently closed the door as Jarvis turned off the lights.


	5. Day Five - Kissing

Harry jumped awake to the sound of something breaking against the wall, and his parents screaming at each other. He sighed.  
Ever since they got back from England his parents had been fighting more and more, and it was starting to drag Harry down too.  
He flinched when something hard was smashed against the wall again and let out a shuddering sigh.  
The teen pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, grabbed his phone, climbed out of his window and headed over to Peter’s place. 

Peter woke up to a text on his phone and knew something was up when he saw it was from Harry, who usually called him.  
H – Hey you free today? My parents are fighting again.  
P – Sure where shall I meet you?  
H – Lobby, I’ll come and get you.  
Peter smiled and quickly got ready and headed down to the lobby, practically running to Harry as soon as the other boy stepped through the doors. 

“Oof,” Harry chuckled as Peter all but jumped into his arms.  
“Are you okay?” Peter pulled back just enough to cup Harry’s cheeks, and gently kissed his nose and eyelids.  
Harry chuckled, “I’m fine Pete, I promise.”  
Peter rest his forehead against Harry’s and just breathed. Harry smiled.  
No matter how bad things were at home, Peter always made him feel better.  
“Come on,” Harry said, placing Peter on his feet and leading him out the doors. 

The two teens, like many times before, ended up at the beach. They had taken their shoes and socks off, rolled up their trousers and were walking hand in hand along the surf, ignoring how cold it was.  
"What were your parents fighting about?" Peter asked.  
"I dunno, I didn't hear them properly, but things got smashed against the walls," Harry replied.  
"I'm sorry," Peter said, squeezing Harry’s hand in comfort.  
"Not your fault," Harry told him with a small squeeze back.  
Peter hated seeing Harry so upset and decided to cheer him up, hopefully take his mind off of things.  
"Hey Harry?" He said getting the other teens attention and detangling their hands.  
"Tag your it," Peter said tapping the other teen’s shoulder and taking off running.  
Harry stood in shock for a moment before a smile found its way in his face, and he went running after Peter.  
"You’re gonna get it Stark!" Harry called playfully.  
"Gotta catch me first!" Peter called over his shoulder with a smile.  
Harry gained some speed, he always was a little faster, and wrapped his arms around Peter, lifting the teen and spinning him around.  
Peter was set on his feet and pulled against Harry's chest, only to start laughing and squirming as Harry tickled his sides.  
“Okay I yield! I yield!” Peter cried through his laughter. Harry stopped the tickling, not wanting to cause an asthma attack, and held Peter as he leaned back into his chest to catch his breath.  
“Hey Harry?”  
“Yeah Pete?”  
“I’m hungry,” Peter said, his stomach rumbling as if on cue, causing the two to laugh.  
Harry let go of Peter and they headed off to find some food. 

The boys grabbed hotdogs and walked around the city until the sun went down, before deciding to head back to the tower. The duo talked about anything that came to mind, gently swinging their hands.  
Without warning it started to rain heavily, causing the boys to give shouts of surprise and run for cover.  
They found shelter under a bus stop,  
“Oh my god,” Peter laughed.  
“That was insane,” Harry agreed.  
They took a few more minutes to catch their breaths and Peter text his dad, saying he’d be home late as he waited for the rain to let up.  
Tony text back saying that was fine.  
“Well looks like we gotta wait this out,” Harry said taking a seat.  
“At least were together,” Peter said sitting next to him. 

A half hour later and the duo were still at the bus stop, the rain still falling heavy, just calming down from laughing at a video.  
Peter’s breath caught in his throat when he looked up and realised he was only inches away from Harry’s face. His eyes lingered on Harry’s lips before looking back at his face, only to see Harry staring at his lips while biting his own. Harry lifted his gaze to meet Peter’s, and the two started to lean in slowly.  
The sound of a car horn made them jump apart, Harry cursing softly.  
They looked over and saw two cars waiting on the other side of the road, one driven by Tony and the other driven by Harry’s chauffer. 

With a sigh the boys made their way over to their respective car, only Peter stopped halfway.  
It was now or never.  
“Harry!” he called over the rain, causing the other boy to turn around as he jogged over.  
Harry opened his mouth to ask Peter what was wrong when the other teen grabbed the front of his jacket, stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Harry’s.  
Harry was shocked but quickly recovered as his hands found Peter’s waist, pulling him closer as Peter’s arms wrapped around his neck.  
The kiss was like magic, it felt like the whole world faded away leaving just the two of them, bodies pressed close, in uninterrupted bliss.  
Peter started to pull away only to have Harry chase his lips and press them back together urgently, making the smaller teen smile. 

A persistent car horn, Harry’s chauffer, broke through the boy’s illusion. Sighing through his nose Harry, very deliberately, slowly pulled away. The two locked eyes as the rain continues to fall, creating a backdrop around them.  
Peter sneezed into his arm which made Harry chuckle,  
“Aww, you sneeze like a kitten,” he said his lips to Peter’s again.  
“Harry!” The chauffer called, and Harry rolled his eyes before pulling back just enough to rest his head against Peter’s.  
“I gotta go,” He said, lips brushing Peter’s.  
“Wish you didn’t have to,” Peter said.  
Harry smiled and gave Peter one last lingering kiss, just to piss of hid chauffer, before saying goodbye and getting into the car.  
Peter smiled and jogged to his Dad’s car and climbed in.  
“So, me and Harry are a thing now,” Peter told Tony as he buckled up.  
“Bambi, you and Harry have been a thing since you met,” Tony smiled at Peter’s slight blush and giddy smile, “Now let’s get you home before you catch a cold.”  
With that he drove Peter home, and Peter couldn’t keep the smile of his face if he tried.


	6. Day Six - Wearing eachother's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter isn't the greatest, but here it is 
> 
> There is implied Homophobia

Ever since they were little, every time Harry stayed over he and Peter always ended up wearing each other’s clothes in the morning.  
Over the years, nothing had changed, no matter what the reason for the sleepover was.

It was eleven pm when Tony got the alert,  
"Sir, Harry is here and he in distress," Jarvis announced.  
"Send him up J," Tony said, worry starting to fill him.  
Harry exited the elevator a few seconds later and nervously called out Tony's name.  
"In the kitchen buddy," Tony replied.  
Harry walked in and was instantly wrapped up in Tony's arms, clinging to his shirt and sobbing into his shoulder.  
Tony rocked Harry gently, a motion that always calmed Peter and still does, whispering reassurances,  
"You’re okay, I've got you. You’re okay."

Harry's cries died down into sniffles, but he didn't move from Tony's shoulder.  
"What happened?" Tony asked softly, one hand starting to run through the teens hair.  
"They found out about me kissing Peter," Harry whispered, "they say they didn't want a gay as a son." Harry broke off with a sob, Tony's heart breaking at what he'd just been told. How could Norman and Emily do this to their only son?  
"Harry I'm sorry buddy, but your safe now, I promise," Tony soothed kissing the side of the teens head.  
"Harry?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway.  
Tony looked over and saw Peter standing there, all bleary eyed and rumpled pyjamas.  
"Dad?" Peter asked worried when Harry didn't answer.  
Harry sniffed and turned to Peter, eyes red and cheeks wet.  
"Hey Pete," he greeted trying and failing to smile, only to end up with Peter in his arms hugging him tightly. Harry gripped the boy’s shirt and cried.

Half an hour and a cup of warm milk later, the two boys were curled up together in Peter's bed.  
Harry's head was resting on Peter's chest, while the smaller teen held him close. Harry was dressed in one of Peter's slightly bigger jumpers. It was warm and gave Harry jumper paws, which made Peter go  
"Aw,"  
As Harry blushed with a smile.  
Peter lay awake, one hand rubbing through Harry's hair.  
"Shut up, you’re thinking too loud," Harry whispered.  
"Sorry," Peter whispered back.  
Harry looked up at Peter and cupped his cheek,  
"I'm okay Pete," Harry whispered, and propped himself up on his elbow and gently pressed his lips to Peters,  
"I'm okay." He reassures after he pulled away.  
"You promise?" Peter whispered holding out his pinkie.  
Harry smiled and linked his pinkie with Peter's,  
"I promise, now go to sleep," Harry rubbed his nose against Peter's, before resting his head back on the other teens chest.  
Peter smiled and fell asleep.

Peter woke up the next morning and found he was alone. Stumbling out of bed, he pulled on a random shirt from the floor and went in search of Harry.  
He found the other teen at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee and laughing with Pepper.  
Peter stood in the doorway and smiled. Harry was laughing and he looked so carefree and at ease, that Peter fell in love all over again.  
"Morning Bambi," Pepper greeted noticing her son in the doorway, gazing at Harry with the softest smile she had ever seen.  
"Morning Pete," Harry smiled, eyes lighting up when he saw the teen.  
"Morning," Peter yawned, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Harry to hug him from behind. Harry leaned back slightly into Peter's embrace and Pepper smiled wider.  
"Morning everyone," Tony greeted as he walked in, giving Pepper a sweet kiss before grabbing himself some coffee.  
"Morning Tones," Pepper greeted.  
"Morning Dad," Peter yawned again, resting his chin on top of Harry's head sleepily.  
"Morning Mr. Stark, you comfy up there Pete?" Harry chuckled, Peter made a noise of agreement and closed his eyes.  
Tony smiled and took a sip of coffee,  
"Hey Bambi, isn’t that one of Harry's shirts?" The billionaire asked with a smile.  
The shirt was a little big on Peter, one sleeve had fallen down exposing his shoulder. Peter just smiled sleepily and shrugged, then he sat behind Harry cuddling close, and rest his chin on Harry's shoulder.  
Tony and Pepper smiled as Harry kissed the side of Peter's head, before resting his forehead against him.

For the rest of the day Harry wore Peter's jumper and Peter wore Harry's shirt. Everyone who saw them found it adorable, and for the boys it felt like the best and most natural thing in the world.


	7. Day Seven - Cosplaying

"Peter,” Harry cooed, “Come on Pete wake up, we gotta go.”  
He chuckled as Peter groaned and tried to hide, which was a little hard considering Harry was laying on top of him.  
The two of them were staying over in a hotel for a few nights, not too far away from where a big Comicon event was happening. Harry had surprised Peter with the trip, which earned him Peter jumping into his arms, kissing and thanking him profusely.  
Now here they were the day of the Comicon, and Peter wouldn’t get out of bed.  
“Peter,” Harry tried again and kissed his neck, “come on,” kiss, “we,” kiss, “gotta,” kiss, “go.”  
“No,” Peter whined sleepily, only to break into laughter seconds later as Harry tickled his sides.  
“Come on baby boy, we gotta go,” Harry said laughing along with Peter.  
“Okay, okay,” Peter cried, and Harry stopped his tickling.  
“Come on let’s go,” Harry said kissing Peter’s cheek and getting out of bed, before lifting Peter up and carrying him to the bathroom.  
   
A few minutes, and many kisses, later the two were ready.  
Harry was dressed as Deadpool, his mask in hand, staring at Peter dressed in a skin-tight Spiderman suit, minus his mask.  
“Like what you see?” Peter teased when he caught Harry starting.  
“You know I do baby boy,” Harry grinned, walking over and giving Peter a long deep kiss.  
Peter smiled as Harry pulled away.  
“Come on let’s go, before I toss you back on the bed and kiss you senseless,” Harry smirked.  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” Peter asked with a blush.  
“It’s a promise,” Harry whispered, gently grazing his teeth over Peter's ear, enjoy the shiver that went through the other teen. He pulled back with a smile, took Peter's hand in his own and led the boy out the hotel.  
   
The Comicon hall was huge and Peter’s eyes lit up when they walked in. There were stands selling art, handmade items, a section where you could play the newest games that were out, and places where chairs were set up for panels.  
Harry smiled as Peter looked in awe as he spun in a slow circle, all while holding Harry’s hand, to take it all in.  
“This place is huge,” Peter whispered.  
“Sure is” Harry agreed, “So where to first Pete?”  
Peter looked around some more and then smiled, leading Harry over to a stand selling homemade Star Wars trinkets. 

For the rest of the day the two of them took photo’s and were asked for photo’s.  
Harry took selfies of the two, and they had a go on some of the games that were available. The boys took a break to eat lunch before wondering around all the stands hand in hand.  
Harry brought a Spider-Man keychain, some art prints, Eeveelution badges and a pride flag, which he wrapped around Peter's shoulders, and pulled the smaller teen closer to kiss him softly.  
A gesture that made Peter blush and smile giddily.  
Peter himself brought an Iron Man and Hawkeye keychain, a large art print and a Pikachu jacket with the ears on the hood. Harry found Peter even more adorable in the jacket. 

After a couple more hours the boys headed back to their hotel, stopping to get some food on the way.  
Peter placed his bag down and went to the bathroom to change.  
He walked out a few minutes later, dressed in Harry's shirt and his joggers. Harry kissed the tired but happy teen as he exited the bathroom.  
Peter smiled and sat on the bed as he waited for Harry.  
Harry walked out the bathroom, still dressed as Deadpool, and saw Peter sitting there and smiled, he looked so soft and sleepy that he couldn't help it,  
"Sorry I'm late," he said and Peter smiled knowingly, "there was a bus full of school kids..." he trailed off as Peter shook his head and stood up.  
"Kiss me like you miss me red," Peter said before being lifted into Harry's arms, and kissing him. Harry's knees hit the bed and the two fell onto the bed in heap, and they both laughed until their stomachs hurt.


	8. Day Eight - Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope the ending makes sense. :3

"Why are we here again?" Peter asked as he looked around slightly bored.  
"We're here to get presents for everyone, come on we're almost done," Harry replied as he kissed Peter on the forehead.  
The two of them were shopping for presents for their friends birthdays, they'd already picked up the Skulduggery books set for Mj, and a D.I.Y bouncy ball set for Miles.  
Even though the birthdays we're still a few weeks away, Harry thought it would be best to get the presents now, then they wouldn't have to rush and panic later on.  
Peter however, just wanted to go home.  
"Tell you what, how about we speed this up?" Harry asked, smiling when he saw Peter's interest was piqued.  
"You get Gwen's present, I'll get Ned's and we'll meet back here in about fifteen minutes, yeah?" He asked with a smile.  
"Then can we go?" Peter asked, eyes lighting up.  
"Promise," Harry smiled, holding out his pinkie. Peter grinned and linked his with Harry's before darting off.  
Harry smiled, shaking his head at his goofball of a boyfriend.

Peter headed to the art shop, knowing Gwen was always buying new sketchbooks and art supplies. Upon walking into the shop he was met with an array of sketchbooks, paints, pens, pencils, paper, card, glitter, stamps, ink...  
Peter was always fascinated by the art shop, the supplies just seemed to go on forever and there was always loads to choose from.  
The teen smiled and picked up the sketchbook Gwen always brought, and looked for a pencil that had blue or red lead.  
Peter had once asked Gwen why she drew with red or blue lead,  
"It's easier to blend when you colour," she had replied with a smile.  
Peter didn't see how but nodded anyway.  
He picked up some ink colours he knew she was running low on, and a pack of Prisma colour pencils.  
Peter carefully placed them on the counter so the cashier could ring them up.  
"Are you replenishing your art supplies?" The cashier asked making small talk.  
"Oh they're for a friend," Peter replied with a small smile, "her birthday's coming up and she goes through supplies really quick."  
"Sounds like the best way to spend your time is you ask me, that'll be twenty-five dollars please."  
Peter paid, bid goodbye to the cashier and headed back to meet Harry.

Harry entered the Lego shop and was met with shelves upon shelves of Lego sets. There was Star-wars, Harry Potter, Lego city, Indiana Jones, Jurassic world, Nexo Knights, Ninjago, Minecraft and a million more. He let out a breath and thought 'let's do this'.  
The teen looked over all the sets and decided on a BB8, and Raptor pen set from Jurassic world. Remembering how Ned said he'd love his own,  
"But think about it, your own Raptor pen with real Raptors," Ned had said excitedly, before Peter joined in.  
Harry smiled at the memory and picked up an extra raptor.  
He took the items to the counter, paid and bid the cashier goodbye. After grabbing his bags Harry headed to one more shop.

Peter had been waiting for Harry for ten minutes and was about to call him when he saw the other teen walking over.  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Harry asked smiling as Peter nodded and linked their hands.  
"So what you get for Ned?" Peter asked, nodding approvingly when Harry told him.  
"What about Gwen, what you get?" Harry asked, and Peter explained.  
"Think she'll like them?" Peter asked.  
"She'll love them gorgeous," Harry smiled again kissing Peter's cheek, as the smaller teen flushed slightly at the pet name.

As they walked to the car, Harry watched Peter's eyes light up as he talked.  
It was in that moment that Harry knew he'd be sliding the ring, that was snugly in his pocket, onto Peter's finger very soon.


	9. Day Nine - Hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like it too :3

The Carnival was already in full swing by the time Harry and Peter got there. The Carnival had arrived yesterday, so the group decided to take a break and have some fun.  
"Hey guys!" Gwen called happily, waving as the the two boys walked through the entrance.  
Peter smiled and waved back, hugging the blonde when they were close enough,  
"Hey Pete," she chuckled as the teen hide his face in her shoulder. She gave Harry a questioning look, who just shrugged with a smile.  
"Come on losers, lets go on some rides before the lines get too long," Mj said, linking one arm with Miles and the other with Ned, as they headed off to the tilt-a-whirl.  
Harry linked one hand with Peter's, and threw his other arm around Gwen's shoulders, following the others. 

"Why do you even go on the tilt-a-whirl if you hate it Miles?" Harry asked with a giddy smile, laughing as Peter jumped on his back.  
Miles, who leaned against a bench due to dizziness, gave him a halfhearted glare but didn't answer.  
"Seriously Harry, how much sugar did You give him?" Gwen giggled gesturing to Peter, who was now trying to pull Harry towards the stands.  
"I didn't give him anything he just woke up giddy," Harry replied, and everyone smiled fondly at the hyperactive brunette.  
"Come on, come on they have a ring toss," Peter whined, still trying to pull Harry in the desired direction.  
"Okay come on," Harry said rushing forward and tossing a laughing Peter over his shoulder.  
"You guys coming?" He called over his shoulder. 

Peter cheered as he landed three rings, and got an iron man key ring for his win. He attached it to a belt loop and gave Harry a smile so giddy, the other teen couldn't help but kiss him.  
"Come on let's go and find Miles before he eats all the popcorn," Harry said as he pulled away, hand automatically linking with Peter's.  
"Thank god you're here, hold these I gotta pee," Miles said as Harry and Peter approached, shoving small boxes of popcorn into their arms before darting off.  
"Where's he off to?" Mj asked appearing out of nowhere and taking a box of popcorn.  
"Bathroom," Harry answered.  
She nodded and threw some popcorn in her mouth. 

A while later Harry and Gwen were coming off the rollercoaster, the group having spilt off into two. Ned, Miles and Peter had gone to try and win Star Wars plushies, while Mj watched with an amused yet fond smile. While Harry and Gwen had gone on the coaster.  
"So Harry, when are you gonna ask him?" Gwen asked elbowing him.  
"What?" Harry asked making Gwen roll her eyes.  
"Peter. When are you gonna ask him to marry you?" She asked as if was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I dunno Gwen, maybe in a couple of months," he replied as they rounded the corner, just in time to see the three boys jump and cheer as Ned won a Luke plushie.  
"Or maybe sooner," Harry muttered, eyes never leaving Peter and his bright eyes.  
Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile.

As evening fell the group played a few more games.  
Miles won Gwen a Black Widow Bobble head which she loved, and a Thor one for himself.  
Ned won a Wookie plushie that he gave to Mj, who blushed and called him and loser. She kissed him on the cheek anyway.  
Harry won an IronMan plushie and gave it to Peter, who turned red and hid his face in it smiling. Harry smiled and hugged Peter tightly. 

"Okay, who wants Candy-floss before the fireworks?" Ned asked.  
Night had fallen and the group had decided to stay for the fireworks.  
"Ooh me, I'll come with you," Miles said jumping up  
"Girls?" Ned asked.  
"Yes please Ned," Gwen smiled.  
Mj nodded.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes please Ned," he said.  
"What about sleeping beauty?" Miles asked with a small smile, gesturing to Peter. The teen was on Harry's lap, fast asleep curled against the taller teens chest. Harry smiled down at him and gently ran his fingers through Peter's curls,  
"Get him one too, if he doesn't want it I'm sure one of us will eat it," Harry smiled. Miles and Ned smiled back and went to get the food. 

Harry gently shook Peter awake a few minutes later,  
"Pete. Pete, come on gorgeous. Wake up or you'll miss the fireworks," Harry cooed and watched Peter's eyes flutter open. The teen smiled at Harry sleepily, who gave him a soft kiss.  
Ned and Miles returned with the Candy-floss and everyone said their thanks.  
A few seconds later the first firework went off, making Peter jump slightly, leaving blue sparks in the sky. Harry wrapped his arms around Peter, as the smaller teen snuggled back into him.  
The group watched as different colours exploded across the sky, leaving bright smiled in their wake. 

Once the fireworks were over Peter was once again asleep, arms wrapped around his IronMan plushie.  
Without waking him, Harry carried Peter to the car where Tony was waiting to take them home.


	10. Day Ten - With animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one :)

It was early Sunday morning when the phone rang,  
"Hello?" Peter answered sleepily.  
"Hey Bambi, hows the apartment?" Tony asked with a smile in his voice. Peter gave a sleepy smile,  
"It's great Dad, we love it," Peter replied.  
Two weeks ago Harry and Peter had moved into their own apartment, after a few months of looking. Tony had helped the boys put down a deposit then move in, which earned lots of hugs and thanks from the boys.  
Now the duo were happily settling into their own domestic life.  
"Morning," Harry mumbled wrapping his arms around Peter and kissing his neck, making Peter giggle.  
"Well glad your having fun Pete," Tony sent with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I'll talk to you later Bambi."  
"Okay, bye Dad. I love you," Peter said.  
"Love you too Bambi," Tony said before hanging up.  
Peter rolled over and smiled when his lips met Harry's.  
"Hey," Peter said when they pulled away.  
Harry smiled sleepily,  
"Hey."  
"Are you even fully awake?" Peter chuckled.  
"Mmm nope," Harry mumbled snuggling into Peter's chest making the smaller boy laugh, as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you," Harry whispered.  
"I love you too," Peter whispered back.  
They lay there for a while longer, Peter lulled back to sleep by Harry's steady breathing. 

Two hours later the boys woke up and finally managed to pull themselves out of bed, which took a lot of convincing kisses from Peter, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Peter from behind,  
"What do you want for breakfast gorgeous?" He asked.  
Peter hummed as he leaned back into Harry,  
"Mmm I want pancakes please. Blueberry," Peter grinned.  
"Blueberry pancakes it is," Harry said matching Peter's grin, kissing him on the lips before getting the ingredients he needed. 

After breakfast Peter was on the couch playing with the new filters on his snapchat, Harry had shooed him out of the kitchen, when he came across some dog ears. He clicked and instantly had dog ears and a nose. Peter went to call Harry when a tongue on the app popped out as soon as he opened his mouth. That was when he noticed more animal ears.  
"Harry, Harry come here," Peter called excitedly.  
"What's up gorgeous?" Harry asked walking into the living room, and leaning over the back of the couch loosely wrapping his arms around Peter.  
"Look look look," Peter gushed holding the camera in front of them so they both had dog ears and noses, Harry had brown and Peter had Dalmatian.  
"Oh and check this out," Peter said and stuck his tongue out. Harry laughed when the filters tongue stuck out too.  
"Oh my god, you're adorable," Harry cooed kissing Peter's forehead as the teen looked up at him. 

The duo spent the rest of the day taking photos with different animal ear filter, and laughing. The cat filter was Harry's favourite, it gave Peter cute twitchy ears and whiskers.  
The boys posted some pictures on their instagrams, and they got flooded with likes and comments.  
Harry sat reading through some of the comments smiling, when he heard Peter giggling.  
He looked up and saw the other, who was laying on his stomach on the couch, smiling at Harry.  
"What?" Hardy asked with a smile.  
"Nothing, just admiring the view," Peter said with a giddy smile.  
Harry grinned and looked at the boy in-front of him, with his bright eyes, messy hair and and boyish grin. Harry decided it was time.  
"Where you going?" Peter asked as Harry stood.  
"I just gotta get something, I'll be right back," Harry said disappearing into their room. 

Re-emerging a few moments later, Harry took Peter's hands in his.  
"Harry, you okay?" Peter asked sensing the others boys nerves. Harry nodded before taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly,  
"Peter," he began. "We've been through a lot together. We were five when we first met and got dubbed Partners in Crime. Which is a very fitting title."  
Peter giggled at that, and Harry rest their foreheads together,  
"Pete, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I love your big bright eyes, your bed head and your adorable personality. Which is why," He pulled away and looked Peter in the eyes, "I've wanted to do this for a long time. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."  
Harry reached into his pocket, got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band,  
"Peter, will you Marry me?" Harry asked.  
Peter's eyes filled with tears as he nodded,  
"Yes," Peter sobbed, "Yes, I'll marry you."  
Harry stood and slipped the ring on Peter's finger, catching him as the smaller boy jumped into his arms, kissing him.  
Peter pulled back smiling at Harry,  
"I love you," Peter whispered smiling, eyes shining with happy tears.  
"I love you too," Harry whispered smiling, his own eyes shining.  
They pressed their lips together again and Harry carried Peter to the bedroom.

Harry rolled over the next morning, smiling as he was met with the most beautiful site he'd ever seen.  
Peter was fast asleep wearing one of Harry's shirts, his hair a complete mess and his moth hung open slightly.  
Harry's smiled turned goofy and he grabbed his phone.  
Opening up snapchat Harry chose the cat filter and took a picture of Peter.  
He smiled and text the picture to Tony, who smiled and saved it as his background.


	11. Day Eleven - Wearing Kigurumis

"Hey Mom! Dad! We're here!" Peter called out as he and Harry walked out of the elevator.  
Tony and Pepper had invited the boys over for dinner, which the duo had quickly agreed to. They also planned on telling them they were now engaged.  
"In the kitchen," Pepper called, smiling when the two entered.  
"Hey Mom," Peter smiled hugging her tightly.  
"Hey Baby," she greeted squeezing him back, before releasing him and hugging Harry just as tight.  
"Where's Dad?" Peter asked, noticing the absence of the older man.  
"Right here Bambi," Tony said walking into the kitchen, only to end up with his arms full of Peter,  
"Oof," he laughed holding his son up,  
"go easy on me Bambi, I'm old."  
Peter chuckled squeezing his Dad before being set back on his feet.  
"Come here Harry," Tony said his arms open, and Harry happily let Tony wrap his arms around him.  
Once Harry was let go he walked over to Peter and held his hand, nodding encouragingly.  
"Mom, Dad we have something to tell you," Peter said, gaining the attention of the adults, suddenly getting nervous.  
"What is it Bambi?" Tony asked gently, seeing his son getting nervous.  
Peter looked at Harry who smiled and squeezed his hand in comfort, and Peter took a breath before looking back at his parents,  
"We're engaged," Peter said.  
Pepper and Tony took a moment to process what they had just been told, before pulling the boys into a group hug with tears in their eyes. Their little boy was growing up. 

A few minutes later Peter was helping his mom in the kitchen while Harry and Tony sat on the couch chatting.  
"Then I proposed and he said yes," Harry smiled shyly having just told Tony the story of how he proposed.  
Tony smiled widely,  
"I'm glad Peter found you," he told the boy in front of him.  
"Really?" Harry asked with a small blush.  
"Really," Tony replied, "you make him happy and if there's anyone marrying my son, I'm damn glad it's you kiddo."  
"Thanks Tony," Harry whispered.  
Tony ruffled his hair smiling. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Tony spoke again,  
"Hey kiddo, you ever seen any baby pictures of Peter?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips when Harry shook his head.  
"Wait here I'll be right back," he winked and headed off.  
The billionaire reappeared a few moments later with a photo album. Harry smiled. 

"Then he proposed and I said yes," Peter smiled, having just explained to his mom how Harry proposed.  
"Oh, my little baby is all grown up," Pepper said tears in her eyes once again.  
"Mom," Peter said fondly with a soft smile.  
"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "it's just you've grown up so fast. It seems like only five minutes ago you and Harry announced you were dating, and now you're engaged. Next you'll be telling me you're having a baby."  
"Oh my god," Peter blushed a furious red and hid his face in his hands.  
Pepper giggled and pulled him into a hug, letting Peter hide in her shoulder.  
"I love you Bambi," she said softly running her fingers through his hair.  
"I love you too momma," Peter said and Pepper felt her heart swell.  
She hadn't been called momma in a long time, and hearing it now made her feel warm all over. 

Harry and Tony were still looking through the photo album when Pepper and Peter walked in,  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Pepper announced, "What are you looking at?" She asked sitting on the arm of the chair next to Tony.  
"Peter's baby pictures," Tony said, smiling at Peter who sat on Harry's lap.  
"Dad why?" Peter groaned.  
"You look cute," said Harry smiling.  
The picture they had just been looking at was of Peter fast asleep, with his bum high in the air.  
"Now this is a cute one," Tony said pointing, causing everyone to look. Peter was three years old laying on Tony's legs, smiling up at the camera wearing an IronMan onesie.  
Harry looked at Peter with a smile,  
"You look adorable," he said. Peter looked at his lap blushing with a shy smile, as Harry kissed his cheek.  
Tony and Pepper smiled at each other seeing the exchange between the two boys.  
The timer going off in the kitchen caught everyone's attention,  
"Dinners ready, come on," said Pepper, kissing Tony before walking to the kitchen. Tony smiled, ruffled the boys hair and went to help Pepper.  
"So, IronMan onesie?" Harry asked the boy still on his lap, an amused smile on his face.  
"I was three," Peter deadpanned.  
"Still adorable," said Harry kissing Peter and making him smile. 

Over dinner the four of them caught up properly, laughing and joking.  
Harry enjoyed making Peter blush, but Peter managed to get his own back.  
Pepper and Tony smiled as the boys exchanged playful banter.  
It was getting late when Harry and Peter decided to start heading home.  
"See you soon sweetheart, I love you," Pepper said hugging her son tightly.  
"Love you too momma," Peter said.  
"Don't be a stranger," Tony said hugging Harry.  
"Thanks Tony," Harry whispered.  
Pepper then hugged Harry, as Peter hugged his dad burying his face in the man's chest.  
"Love you Bambi," Tony whispered.  
"Love you too dad," Peter whispered back, and Tony kissed the top of his head.  
Tony and Pepper waved goodbye as the boys left, before heading to their room for the night. 

Peter woke up the next morning and saw Harry wasn't beside him.  
"Harry?" He called our sleepily as he sat up, thinking Harry may be in the kitchen.  
The door opened and closed, Harry walking into the room moments later with a bag in hand.  
"Morning," he smiled kissing a sleepy Peter, sitting next to him.  
"Hey, where were you?" Peter asked.  
"I went out and got something for you," Harry grinned giving him the bag, making Peter look at him with slight suspicion.  
Peter looked in the bag and pulled out what was inside. A Spider-Man onesie.  
He looked at Harry.  
"Well I did say you looked cute in your IronMan one," Harry said, laughing as a blushing yet smiling Peter hit him with a pillow.


	12. Day Twelve - Making out

"The Uber will be here in five minutes, so get ready losers," Mj announced to the rest of the group.  
It was her 21st birthday, and they had all decided to go to a club for some drinks.  
"We're gonna get drunk tonight," Gwen cheered, Miles and Ned joining in.  
Peter, who was on Harry's lap, gave a half-hearted "woo," causing Harry to smile at him.  
A beep from outside caught their attention,  
"Uber's here, let’s go," Mj called, and the group all headed out and piled into the Uber. Mj gave him the address, and the group chattered excitedly all the way there.  
"Wait you remember what hotel were staying at tonight right?" Ned asked, earning confirmation from all the others.  
They had all decided to book hotel rooms for the night, not wanting to go home drunk and get in trouble.

The Uber pulled up outside the club a few minutes later, and Mj payed the driver as they all got out. Gwen was bouncing on the balls of her feet, as they waited in line, looking more excited than Mj was. Harry noticed Peter looking a little nervous, so he linked their hands, giving Peter a reassuring smile when the boy looked at him.  
Upon entering the place Peter senses were momentarily overtaken, as the smell of booze made his nose scrunch up. The music was load in ears as the bass bumped in his chest, the lights were bright and the dance floor was full of dancing bodies.  
He felt Harry squeeze his hand and he squeezed back.

The group found a table that was free and sat down,  
"Okay what does everyone want, first rounds on me," Gwen yelled over the music.  
"Coke and shots," Mj yelled and Gwen headed to the bar.  
Harry looked at Peter again, giving him a look that said 'are you okay?'  
Peter nodded and gave a small smile in return.  
Gwen reappeared with drinks and shots. The group drank their cokes as they shouted over the music to be heard.  
A while later Gwen threw her shot back,  
"Come on Mj, we're going dancing," she yelled.  
Mj threw her shot back, and the girls looked at the guys expectantly. Ned and Miles threw back their shots and turned to face Harry and Peter. Harry smiled and threw his shot back.  
"Come on Pete," Miles yelled, "to the dance floor, don't worry about your shot," he clarified at Peter's slightly worried expression. The boys in question looked at his shot and thought,  
'Oh fuck it' before tossing it back, earning cheers from the others. He smiled as Harry led him to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blur of dancing, yelling along to the music and throwing back shots.  
By the time the group left the club, Peter was a giggling tipsy mess.  
Harry had pretty much latched himself onto Peter, his lips on the others neck a lot.  
Mj and Gwen we're very drunk, stumbling around and laughing, having lost count around drink number 7.  
Ned and Miles looked ready to pass out, having lost count around drink number 9.  
As they walked, well stumbled, towards the hotel, Peter tripped over his own feet on his way to Mj. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek sloppily,  
"Love you Mj," he giggled, wrapping his other arm around Gwen and kissing her cheek too,  
"Love you too Gwen," he giggled as he stumbled over his own feet, the girls joining in.  
Harry came up behind Peter and pulled him away from the girls, both of them laughing.

The group stumbled into the lobby shushing each-other and giggling. An amused receptionist, used to this kind of thing, gave them their keys and wished them a good night.  
Peter started rambling and had to be pulled away by a chuckling Harry.  
The girls stumbled off to their room, Gwen jumping on Mj's back making them laugh.  
Miles and Ned tiredly made their way to their room, looking a little pale.  
Harry and Peter stumbled to theirs, giggling at nothing.

It took a few tries but Harry soon got the key in the slot and opened the door. The two of them stumbled inside.  
Harry tripped, effectively trapping Peter between himself and the wall. The two of them stared at each other, before Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but neither boy cared.  
Harry licked Peter's lower lip asking for entrance that Peter gave, gasping when their tongues brushed.  
Peter's arms wrapped around Harry's neck effectively deepening the kiss. Harry grinned, as his hands travelled to Peter's thighs and lifted the him up.  
Peter wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as the other boy continued to kiss him senseless.

The duo made it to the bed, somehow having lost their jeans along the way. Neither of them were ready to go further, but they loved skin to skin contact.  
Harry lay on top of Peter, kissing along his jaw and down his neck.  
Peter gasped as Harry sound his sweet spot and sucked and nipped, making sure he marked the boy beneath him.  
Harry pulled away smiling and rest their foreheads together, taking a moment to catch their breaths,  
"I love you," Harry whispered.  
"I love you too," Peter's whispered back.  
Peter then flipped them so he was on top of Harry. He straddled the older boys’ hips, Harry's hands resting on his, and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it on the floor somewhere.  
His lips were red and swollen, his eyes blown wide. A picture that made Harry smile and sit up to meet Peters lips halfway, the smaller boy wrapping his arms back around Harry's neck.  
Harry trailed his hands up Peter's sides with a feather light touch, before flipping them and mimicking Peter's actions. Their lips connected again.  
As the night went in their kisses got slower and softer, until they drifted off happily.

Peter woke up the next morning with his head pillowed on Harry's chest, Harry running his fingers through Peter's hair.  
"Morning," Harry greeted with a smile when Peter looked up at him, his voice rough with sleep.  
"Morning," Peter replied sleepily with a warm smile.  
Harry chuckled and kissed him softly.  
"You ready to get some breakfast?" He asked.  
"No, warm," Peter mumbled, burying his face in Harry's chest. Harry smiled down at his fiancée, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

A while later the boys met the others for breakfast in the café next door.  
They all ordered some water and were in different states of being hung over.  
Mj and Gwen were sensitive to load noises and bright lights.  
Ned and Miles were nursing receding headaches.  
Harry and Peter were just sleepy.  
No one spoke as they waited for food, just exchanged amused smiles. They had no regrets what so ever.  
Peter lay his head on Harry's shoulder, smiling when Harry kissed his head.  
"Ugh, you're so cute it's disgusting," Gwen said teasingly with a smile.  
"Shh, head hurts," Mj mumbled trying, and failing, to put her finger to Gwen's lips. Peter looked around at his friends, their sleepy faces and messy hair made warmth bloom in his chest and smiled.


	13. Day Thirteen - Eating Ice-cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I'm too tired.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

"Come on Pete," Harry said trying to pull Peter out of bed.  
"Noo," Peter whined burying his face in his pillow.  
Harry sighed and lay on top of him  
"Babe," he cooed  
"No," Peter whined tiredly.  
"Babe."  
Peter groaned, which turned into a giggle as Harry gently blew on his neck.  
"Come on Petey pie," Hardy giggled as Peter glared at him sleepily.  
"Why?" The smaller boy asked.  
"Because we've been stuck inside too long and I've got cabin fever," Hardy replied, kissing Peter's neck, "now come on let's go."  
With that he climbed off the other boy, who still didn't move.  
"Well I guess I'll just shower alone then," Harry stared to say, only to have Peter scramble out of bed and kiss him deeply.  
"You're a tease," Peter said seeing Harry's smirk when he pulled back.  
"Yeah but you love it," Harry smiled, lifting Peter and carrying him to the bathroom.

Once they were showered and dressed, which took a while due to all the kisses, the two of them headed off towards the beach. On the way they brought a frisbee.

After removing their socks and shoes.  
The two of them tossed the frisbee around for a while, Harry slowly getting closer to Peter. Once he was close enough, Harry grabbed the frisbee and closed the distance between them. Peter smiled and slowly pulled away.  
"Tag, you're it," Peter whispered, tapping the taller boy before running off towards the sea.  
"Oh, you're in for it Stark!" Harry called playfully as he gave chase, Peter laughing.  
Harry caught up to Peter and his arms wrapped around his waist as he spun him, enjoying the sound of the smaller boys laugh.  
Once Harry set Peter back on his feet, he turned to face him,  
"Tag you're it," Harry smiled and kissed Peter as he laughed.

A while later the duo were walking through Central Park, just chatting when Harry noticed Peter had gone uncharacteristically quiet. Looking over He saw Peter looked about ready to pass out.  
"Shit Pete, sit down," he said sitting the boy on the nearest bench. He then went over the road to get him a bottle of water.  
"Why didn't you say anything gorgeous?" Harry asked sitting next to him, as Peter rest his head on Harry's shoulder after a drink.  
"Didn't wanna ruin the day," Peter mumbled.  
"Oh sweetheart," Harry said softly and kissed the top of Peter's head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when a familiar tune caught their ears. Peter's head shot up, his eyes bright,  
"Ice cream," he said.  
Hardy chuckled at his excitement,  
"Come on then," he said taking Peter's hand.  
Harry ordered a plain flake ice cream while Peter had sauce on his.

The two of them sat on a bench under the shade of the tree, people watching while eating their ice creams.  
"Why did we come out here again?" Peter asked with a slight smirk.  
"Well it was to get some air, but it was a bad idea," Harry laughed, Peter laughing alongside him.  
Harry looked over at Peter and saw he had ice cream on his nose,  
"Hold on Pete," he said and kissed his nose getting the ice cream off.  
"What? There was ice cream on your nose," Harry explained, when Peter gave him a confused look.  
"I think I still have some on my lips," Peter smiled.  
"Yeah I think you do," Harry smiled, before he leaned in kissing Peter softly.


	14. Day Fourteen - Gender swapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it :) 
> 
> Piper is Peter  
> Harriet is Harry

“Okay, here’s the popcorn, M&M’s and drinks,” Pepper said as she walked into the living room with said items in hand and set them on the floor.  
It was a Friday night and while the men were out, the girls decided to have a pamper evening.  
Piper had invited her girlfriend Harriet over, and Pepper had invited Natasha. Everyone had showered and changed into some comfy pj’s and were sitting on the many blankets and pillows that covered the floor. Everyone except Piper.  
“I have the facemasks and everything we need in here,” Nat said grabbing the bag she had brought with her.  
“Now we just need a movie,” Pepper said.  
“How about the Princess Diaries?” Harriet asked.  
“Great idea, Jarvis start the movie and I’ll go and get Piper,” Pepper said walking to Piper's room as the opening credits started.

Pepper knocked on Piper's bedroom door lightly before entering, and saw her daughter on her bed, knees to her chest and face hidden in them.  
"Piper?" She asked softly walking over. "Piper baby what's wrong?" Pepper sat on the bed and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  
Piper flinched slightly but didn't make any other movement.  
"Piper it's momma, what's wrong baby you're scaring me," Pepper said, desperation creeping into her voice.  
Piper sniffed and shook her head, curling up tighter.  
"Pipes?" Pepper tried.  
Piper lifted her head and looked at Her mon through her fringe.  
Pepper gently tucked her daughter’s hair behind her ears and noticed the bruise by her eye.  
"What happened?" Pepper asked, concern clear on her face.  
"Flash was bullying someone so I got a teacher. He didn't like it," Piper said in a small voice.  
"Oh sweetheart," Pepper said, gently pulling her into a hug, "you did the right thing and we'll call the school on Monday. But for now, how about you come and have a pamper evening with your mom, aunt and girlfriend?" Pepper asked.  
"Okay," Piper replied with a small smile.

As the two walked into the living room, Harriet immediately wrapped Piper in a hug. The smaller girl hid her face in her girlfriends’ shoulder, and they stood embraced for a few minutes.  
When they pulled away Harriet cupped Pipers cheek,  
"Are you okay?" She asked softly, and Piper nodded. She smiled and gave her a soft kiss, before taking her hand and leading her to the pillows and blankets.

Natasha fished around in the bag she had brought and pulled out face masks, nail files and polish and hair ties.  
"So, who's first?" She asked holding up two small tubs of homemade face mask.  
"I'll go first," Piper said in a small voice.  
Natasha smiled, which faltered slightly when she noticed the bruise on her niece’s cheek. She quickly schooled her expression though and gave Piper a tub, deciding whoever did it was now top of her hit list.  
A few minutes later, with their hair held back by hair bands, Piper was sporting a raspberry face mask, Harriet had strawberry, Pepper had passion fruit and Nat had cucumber. Harriet put her arm around Piper was they took a group photo.  
As their face masks hardened, Pepper did Harriet's nails painting them a light pink. Natasha painted Piper's a pale blue. Harriet painted Pepper's nails a lilac colour, while Piper painted Nat's a turquoise. More photos were taken.  
Once the masks were dry and peeled off, Harriet sat behind Piper and brushed her hair then gave her a Katniss braid. When Harriet was finished Piper gave her a fishtail braid, then hugged her from behind making Harriet smile.  
Pepper gave Nat a half up, half down hair style while Nat gave her a plait.  
For the rest of the night the four watched movies, gossiped and snacked on popcorn, Pepper smiled noticing Piper was much happier than earlier.

That evening when Tony got home, the sight he saw made him smile. Nat had her feet in Pepper's lap as the two were asleep on the small couch.  
Harriet and Piper were in the pillow fort, Harriet on her back and Piper asleep on top of her.  
The billionaire moved quietly, laying a blanket over Pepper and Nat as he pressed a light kiss to Pepper's forehead. He place another blanket over the two girls, kissing their heads softly. He stood and turned off the tv, quietly heading to his room as Jarvis dimmed the lights.


	15. Day Fifteen - In a different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a little carried away with this one. But I had fun and regret nothing 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3

“How do I look?” Peter asked, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in a deep blue changshan and black dress pants.  
Harry, who wore a white changshan with his pants, smiled at him,  
“You look great,” he replied pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead, intertwining their hands.  
“You sure I look okay?” Peter asked, worry clear in his voice.  
“Gorgeous, you look perfect,” Harry reassured giving his hand a light squeeze, “and don’t worry, today all eyes will be on Amy okay?” He asked, smiling when Peter nodded.  
“Let’s go,” Harry said, kissing his partners lips, grabbing the wedding present and heading downstairs. 

Amy was Harry’s cousin and had invited them along to her wedding, having fallen in love with Peter as soon as she met him.  
She had decided she wanted all the guests to wear traditional Chinese clothing and have the reception party in the grand hall of the hotel they were all currently staying at.  
The actual wedding was going to be held in the chapel not too far away.  
Harry and Peter had of course accepted the invitation and brought Amy a vintage style writing set.  
It may not seem like much, but Amy loved vintage and antique things. 

As the duo got to the lobby they spotted the bride in question, wearing jeans and a soft t-shirt.  
“Hey Amy,” Harry greeted as they walked over.  
“Harry hey,” She greeted with a huge smile hugging him, “hey Pete,” she beamed hugging him too.  
“Hey Amy,” Peter replied with a smile.  
“Amy, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you and the girls be getting ready?” Harry asked.  
“Don’t worry Harry, I’m just over seeing some last-minute party decorations,” she told him calmly.  
Harry took a look into the room and his jaw dropped in awe.  
The hall had been transformed, they were streamers, bunches of balloons dotted around and hanging paper lanterns. Tables were covered in simple white cloth ready for the food that would be placed there, and the DJ was setting up his equipment.  
“Woah,” Peter breathed out in as much awe as Harry felt.  
“Yeah woah,” Harry agreed, and they both turned to Amy, who was positively glowing.  
“Do you like it?” She asked.  
“It looks great Ames,” Harry replied, “oh I also wanted to give you this now. We’d only forget later,” he said handing her the present.  
“Thank you, guys,” she said hugging them again, “now I have to go and get ready. See you at the chapel.” With that she headed towards the stairs.  
“See you there Amy,” Harry replied, before he and Peter smiled at each other and headed outside where the other guests were waiting. 

The ceremony was magical.  
Amy walked down the aisle in a beautiful white qipao, with delicate golden swirls that snaked about halfway up from the bottom of the dress.  
The groom, Bradley, wore a simple black tuxedo and cried when he saw Amy walk towards him. Amy smiled, and her own eyes welled up.  
As the couple were saying their own vows, Peter rest his head on Harry’s shoulder with a soft smile on his face. Harry interlaced their fingers, pressing his lips to the top of Peter’s head with a smile of his own.

Outside colourful confetti was thrown over the couple, before Amy threw her bouquet.  
Peter caught it and Amy threw confetti over him and Harry, making the three of them laugh.  
Everyone headed back to the hotel and were led into the hall.  
Food was on the tables and the disco lights were on.  
Speeches were made, the cake was cut and soon the party was in full swing.  
Peter and Harry both took a turn dancing with Amy and drank a little too much champagne. They ate some food and danced the night away.  
Before departing to bed, everyone was led outside and given lanterns.  
“To Amy and Bradley,” Amy’s dad announced, “may they live a life filled with light and happiness.”  
With that Amy and Bradley let go of their lantern, before everyone else let go of theirs. Everyone stood and watched as the lanterns became small specks in the sky.  
Amy couldn’t keep the smile off her face if she tried. 

The next morning the boys came downstairs and saw Amy at the door saying goodbye to everyone.  
“See you soon Ames, thanks for inviting us,” Harry said hugging her.  
“Thanks for coming,” she said hugging him back, “you too Pete,” she hugged the smaller boy.  
They bid goodbye to Bradley and headed towards the car, only for Amy to pull Harry back.  
“Ames?” He asked.  
“Harry, I love you. But if you hurt that boy in any way, I swear to god I will break you,” she said sternly.  
“Amy what?” Harry was confused.  
“He’s good for you Harry. Every time I see you together, you have the most genuine smile on your face. A smile I haven’t seen in a while. Keep him Harry, and I better get an invite to your wedding.” She explained softly, Bradley nodded in agreement.  
“You got it Amy,” Harry said with a smile.  
Amy smiled and hugged him one last time, before running to give Peter one.  
With one last goodbye the duo headed off home, and Harry smiled at the thought of one day standing with Peter and saying I do.


	16. Day Sixteen - During their morning ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a very soft, sleepy Peter
> 
> Enjoy :3

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he looked over at the alarm clock, the glowing red numbers showing it was six am. This was normal for Harry and usually he’d already have climbed out of bed, there was just one problem.  
Peter.  
The smaller boy was an octopus in bed and currently laying on top of Harry, his face hidden in the older boy’s neck.  
“Hey Pete,” Harry said softly his voice full of sleep, fingers gently running though Peter’s hair.  
Peter mumbled and somehow snuggled deeper into Harry, making him chuckle.  
“Pete, come on sweetheart, we gotta get up,” Harry tried again.  
“No, warm,” Peter whined.  
Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. His other half really wasn’t a morning person.  
After a few minutes Harry managed to get out of bed, amused smile on his face as he watched Peter bury himself under the warmth of the blankets. Kissing the top of Peter’s head, the only part of the smaller boy that was visible, Harry headed off to the shower. 

Once dressed Harry wondered to the kitchen, put the radio on and started to prepare breakfast. He decided to cook sausages, eggs, bacon and even made batter for blueberry pancakes. As Harry cooked, he sang along to the radio softly and looked at the clock. It was only seven but knowing Peter, the smell would draw him out of their room.  
Sure enough, moments later a very sleepy Peter shuffled in.  
“Morning sleepy head,” Harry greeted, smiling at Peter’s bed head and bleary eyes. It also didn’t go unnoticed that he was wearing one of Harry’s shirts and boxers.  
Peter made a sound of acknowledgment, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, burying his face in the boy’s shoulder.  
Harry chuckled and started to make pancakes, all with Peter glued to his back. 

Harry turned off the stove and put their breakfasts on plates,  
“Pete, breakfast is ready,” he said.  
Peter peeked over Harry’s shoulder and sighed, he really didn’t want to move. Harry was warm, and he was still tired.  
“Come on gorgeous, food will wake you up more, then we can cuddle on the couch,” Harry said as if reading his mind.  
“M’kay,” Peter mumbled and reluctantly pulled himself away from Harry, who turned with a smile and kissed him softly.  
“Love you Harry,” Peter mumbled with a soft smile.  
“Love you too Pete,” Harry smiled back, “now let’s eat before the food gets cold.”  
“M’kay,” Peter grinned stealing a quick kiss, which made the older boy laugh, and grabbing his plate.

The duo ate in a comfortable silence. Harry kept stealing glances and smiling at Peter. Who was like a kitten, trying to fully wake up.  
“You more awake now?” Harry asked with an amused smile when they were done. He took their plates and put them in the sink.  
Peter didn’t answer, just rest his chin on his hand and watched Harry. The older boy looked over and saw the soft smile Peter wore. He leaned against the counter and smiled back,  
“What?” He asked amused.  
“You look pretty,” Peter drawled, the smile never leaving his face.  
Harry chuckled,  
“I look pretty?” He asked, and Peter nodded.  
Harry walked over and stood in front of Peter, running his fingers softly through the other’s hair. Peter closed his eyes, and almost purred in response.  
“So pretty,” he mumbled, hands lightly gripping the bottom of Harry’s shirt by his hips.  
Harry cupped Peter’s face and kissed the boy’s forehead.  
Peter pressed his face into Harry’s stomach, who’s hands cradled his head gently. 

Yes, Harry may have been more of a morning person, but Peter was definitely the cuter one.


	17. Day Seventeen - Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is the little spoon, and no-one can convince me otherwise 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated :3

Peter was the little spoon. This was proven one night when Harry slept over.

The boys were six years old and had just finished their milk and cookies,  
"Okay boys go brush your teeth, put your pjs on and we'll watch some Scooby-Doo before bed," Tony told the boys, smiling as they went to do exactly that.  
It was a Friday night meaning the boys were allowed to stay up a little later than usual, even though they always fell asleep.

A few minutes later the boys met Tony in the hall with clean teeth, that they showed by grinning, clad in their pj's. They were both wearing Iron Man pjs and Tony, who had changed into joggers and a soft t-shirt, couldn't help but smile.  
"Okay who's ready for Scooby-Doo?" Tony asked.  
"Me, me, me," the boys chorused, squealing with laughter as Tony scooped them both up, resting a boy on each hip.  
Upon entering the living room the boys were greeted by Pepper.  
"Hi Momma," Peter greeted.  
"Hey Bambi," Pepper smiled.  
"Hi Pep," Harry smiled waving.  
"Hey sweetie," she greeted and Harry giggled.  
"We were just about to watch Scooby-Doo, care to join us?" Tony asked hopefully.  
Pepper opened her mouth to politely decline, when she was suddenly faced with three sets of wide puppy eyes.  
"How can I say no to those faces?" She asks rhetorically, "give me five minutes to change," she said kissing a smiling Tony as they boys cheered.  
"So what do we want boys? Cyber chase or Aloha! Scooby-Doo?" Tony asked.  
"Cyber chase!" The boys cried in unison.  
Tony chuckled,  
"JARVIS play Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase."  
"Right away sir," the A.I replied, dimming the lights and starting the movie. Tony sat the boys on the couch and wrapped a blanket around them. As he sat down Pepper walked in and cuddled into his side. Tony kissed her forehead and smiled.

Hallway through the movie, like always, the boys had fallen asleep. Tony looked over and saw Harry laying behind Peter, not quite spooning him but close enough. He asked Jarvis to stop the movie.  
"Time to take these two sleepyheads to bed," he told Pepper softly, who gave a quite aww when she saw their position. Tony snapped a quick picture before the boys were moved.  
"Okay, time for bed Bambi," Tony whispered as he lifted Peter into his arms, shushing him softly when he whined.  
Pepper gently lifted Harry who immediately snuggled into her warmth, making both adults smile.  
They carried the boys to Peters room and tucked them in, kissing their foreheads softly before turning off the light and quietly closing the door.

Nothing had changed over the past few years. Not only did the boys still falls asleep halfway through late night movies, but Harry always ended up spooning Peter. Even while they slept. Not that either of them minded.  
One evening after waking up from falling asleep halfway through Scooby-Doo, the boys decided it was time to go to bed.  
Harry got up and turned off the T.V and picked up a sleepy Peter, carrying him to their bathroom. The duo brushed their teeth and did their business, before entering their room.  
Peter crawled under the covers and fell asleep instantly, making Harry smile and wonder how he got so lucky.  
After turning off the lights, Harry climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

Harry was still awake two hours later and sighed. He rolled over and scooted closer to Peter, wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle. Harry pulled Peter close, so the smaller boy was pressed against his chest. Peter snuggled back into the warmth entwining his fingers with Harry’s, their legs tangling together.  
Pressing a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck, Harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face. 

Peter was the little spoon since he was six, and now just over ten years later nothing had changed.


	18. Day Eighteen - Doing something together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I really liked writing this one :3
> 
> Please enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated

"It’s Graduation Day bitches!” Gwen yelled from across campus, running towards her friends.  
Yes, after all the sleepless nights, study sessions, caffeine driven lectures, breakdowns, power naps and stress induced finals, they’d finally made it.  
Peter, Harry, Gwen, Mj, Ned and Miles, were all graduating together.  
There was a party the night finals were officially over to celebrate, a party the group didn't attend in favour of sleeping in a cuddle pile. 

Harry and Peter smiled as Gwen slung an arm around each of their shoulders,  
“I am so freaking happy finals are over,” she said, throwing her head back dramatically.  
“Where are Mj, Ned and Miles?” She asked, only now noticing they weren’t there.  
“Getting their gowns or robes or whatever, just like we are now,” Harry said.  
"Ooh fun," Gwen grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"Hey there you guys are," Miles smiled seeing the trio approach, catching a very excited Gwen in his arms.  
"You ready to graduate?" Ned asked beaming.  
"Am I ever," Harry smiled.  
"What about you loser, you ready to get out of here?" Mj asked an unusually quiet Peter.  
"Yeah," he replied quietly.  
Harry squeezed his hand, "What's wrong gorgeous?" He asked seeing the tears start to form in Peter's eyes.  
"I don't wanna lose you guys," Peter said as the first tears fell, "I'm sorry, I know I'm being stupid but I can't lose my best friends. I know I'll always have Harry, but I can't lose all of you," he sobbed.  
Mj stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, Peter hid his face in her shoulder as she rubbed his back,  
"Now you listen here Stark," she said softly pulling back, and holding his shoulders, "you are never ever going to lose us okay?"  
"We're your best friends Pete," Miles said sincerely.  
"Best friends stay together no matter what," Gwen gave a smile.  
"We'd rip apart time and space if it meant staying together," Ned told him casually, causing everyone to chuckle.  
"They're right Peter," Mj spoke, bringing his attention back to her, "we stay together no matter what."  
"Plus we can't let them go, they know too much," Harry gave him a grin.  
Mj smiled,  
"See, told ya. Now let's go graduate together," she said tears welling in her own eyes.  
They all embraced in a group hug, silently crying. Even though they promised to stay together, deep down they knew it might not last. But right now they didn't care. Right now they were going to put on their robes and graduate. Together. 

The ceremony was amazing. They held the graduation in the field, the audience close to bursting from the bleachers. The students were a sea of blue, and called up one by one to collect their diplomas.  
"Michelle Jones, Politics and Literature," the announcer called.  
Everyone applauded as Mj stepped up on stage oozing with confidence to retrieve her diploma, shaking hands with the Headteacher.  
"Ned Leeds, Chemistry and Mechanics," Ned walked up beaming.  
"Miles Morales, Physics and Astronomy," Miles pretty much bounded up on stage.  
"Harry Osborn, Biology and Politics," Harry walked up on stage, eyes locking briefly with Peter's, who beamed at him.  
"Gwen Stacy, Music and Art," Gwen's cheeks were dusted with pink, but her smile was huge.  
"Peter Stark, Physics and Mechanics," Peter walked up on stage and couldn't help but smile, hearing his friends and Dad cheering the loudest. 

With a few final words from their valedictorian, the ceremony was over and caps were thrown in the air with a loud cheer.  
After that the students departed to find their parents and other friends.  
Hugs were given and photos were taken. Peter smiled at a girl in his year as he passed, looking for his dad.  
"Bambi over here," Tony called and Peter grinned, running and jumping into his Dad's arms.  
"Congratulations Bambi, I'm so proud of you," Tony said setting his son back on his feet.  
"Thanks Dad," Peter said shyly.  
"Congratulations Bambi," Pepper said stepping forward to hug Peter.  
"Thanks momma," he smiled into her shoulder.  
"Congratulations kiddo," Tony smiled pulling Harry into a tight hug.  
"Thanks Mr. Stark," Harry smiled, melting into the hug.  
After they pulled away, Tony pulled out a camera to take pictures.  
The duo wrapped their arms around one another and smiled, cheeks flushed happily.  
Harry faced Peter, hands on the boys hips. Smirking Harry dipped Peter and kissed him, catcalls and applause erupted around them. Harry placed Peter upright and slowly pulled away, blushing with big bright smiles on their faces.  
The others joined them in a group hug, their smiles wide, happy and genuine.  
They did it.  
They graduated.  
Together.


	19. Day Nineteen - In formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this chapter jumps back a little to when the boys are still in school  
> :3

“Sir, Master Osborn is here,” JARVIS announced.  
“Send him up J,” Tony replied, just finishing the washing up.  
“Mr. Stark?” Harry called out in a timid voice a few moments later.  
“In the kitchen buddy,” Tony called, not missing how small the teen’s voice was.  
Tony had just finished drying his hands when Harry walked in wearing a bloody t-shirt and jeans, and Tony felt his heart drop to his stomach.  
Harry had a fresh bruise on his cheek, a bruised and bloody nose, split lip and eyes red from crying,  
“Jesus Christ. Harry what the hell happened?” Tony asked softly, walking over and gently cupping his cheeks.  
“My Dad,” Harry whispered, “he-he found out about me going to prom with Peter. He-he said that – that I…” Harry broke off crying. Tony wasted no time pulling the teen into a hug, kissing the top of his head as Harry gripped the back of his shirt tightly.  
“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you now sweetheart, you’re safe. I promise,” Tony soothed rubbing circles on Harry’s back with one hand, while the other carded through the teens hair.  
Tony waited until Harry’s cries had died down to sniffles before he spoke,  
“Your gonna live here for a while okay.” It was more of a statement then a question, Harry nodded anyway.  
“Okay let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” Tony asked gently pulling Harry back, so he could look at him. Harry sniffed and nodded, giving Tony a small smile which the billionaire returned. 

Peter came back from shopping with Gwen, her insisting she and Mj needed his help choosing dresses, and walked into the kitchen.  
“Oh my god Harry,” were the first words out of his mouth, seeing the state his boyfriend was in. Peter went over to the island Harry was sitting at and hugged him tightly, being careful of his injuries.  
“Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?” Peter started rambling when he pulled away.  
“Easy Bambi, it’s okay,” Tony told him.  
“But, but,” Peter stuttered.  
“Shh, I’m okay,” Harry whispered, standing and hugging Peter, who hid face in Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes to steady his breathing.  
Once Peter ha calmed down, Harry told them what happened. Peter and Tony vowed to never let Norman look at Harry again, let alone touch him, making the older teen feel more loved than he had all day. 

After checking his nose was only bruised and not broken, Pepper used some of her makeup to cover up Harry’s bruises.  
The boys had decided that they still wanted to go to prom, so Harry borrowed one of Tony’s old suits and let Pepper take care of his bruises,  
“Okay, and you’re all done,” Pepper announced with a smile.  
“Thanks Pepper,” Harry said softly.  
“Anytime Sweetie,” Pepper said gently brushing his unbruised cheek.  
“Well don’t you look handsome,” Tony, who had been helping Peter, said as he entered the kitchen with a smile.  
“Thanks Tony,” Harry flushed, Tony ruffled his hair slightly.  
Just then Peter walked in and Harry’s jaw dropped. The teen was wearing a black suit and white shirt, much like Harry’s, with a black bowtie and somewhat tamed hair,  
“You look beautiful,” Harry breathed out, making Peter flush and duck his head with a smile.  
“So do you,” Peter whispered, and now it was Harry’s turn to blush.  
Tony stood next to Pepper and smiled at how lovesick the two teens were. 

After a few moments of staring, and many pictures later, the boys said goodbye and headed off hand in hand.  
When they arrived, they spotted their friends on the steps and they looked stunning,  
Ned was dressed in a dark blue suit and matching bowtie, with a white shirt underneath. He look very dashing and handsome.  
Miles was sporting a red suit, he pulled off really well, with a white shirt and black bowtie. He pulled the suit of really well and looked just as handsome as Ned did.  
The girls looked absolutely gorgeous.  
Gwen wore a sparkly red dress, that came to her knees, heels and had her hair up in a simple braid. While Mj wore a matt midnight blue dress, also to her knees, heels and her hair was in a wavy ponytail, with a few loose strands falling around her face.  
Harry and Peter got out of the car and walked over to them. Greetings, compliments and hugs were exchanged before they headed inside. 

The evening was filled with eating, drinking, dancing and laughing. Soft kisses were stolen on the dancefloor during slow songs, while giddy bright smiles were seen during others. The group danced together until the night ended. They were picked up by their parents and said goodnight to one another, the giddy smiles never leaving their faces.  
Tony drove Harry and Peter home, where the boys managed to strip down to their boxers before collapsing into Peter’s bed.  
They were asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.


	20. Day Twenty - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't too great but I hope you enjoy it all the same :3
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Brief mentions of child abuse, non descriptive but please proceed with caution if this triggers you

Harry’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. He’d been living with the Stark’s for a while now, and almost every night he had a nightmare about his Dad beating him. Only tonight was worse.  
Tonight, Peter had been there.  
Harry looked to his side quickly, instantly relaxing as he saw Peter there sleeping. Harry watched the steady rise and fall of the other teens chest, feeling his breathing start to sync up.  
After a few minutes of reassuring himself Peter was alive and not going anywhere, Harry climbed out of bed and walked quietly to the kitchen.  
He got himself a glass of water and took a few sips, before gripping the sides of the sink and just breathing. 

Peter rolled over and reached out for Harry, only to be met with empty sheets. He woke up and saw Harry’s side of the bed was indeed empty. The teen rubbed his eyes, climbed out of bed and went in search of his boyfriend.  
Peter found Harry in the kitchen, gripping the sink. The younger teen gave a soft sigh before going over and wrapping his arms around Harry,  
“Relax, it’s just me,” Peter whispered in reassurance when he felt Harry flinch.  
The two of them stood there in silence, as the last remnants of Harry’s nightmare faded away. Peter started to sway gently while humming, smiling into Harry’s shoulder when he heard the older teen chuckle softly.  
“Dance with me,” Peter whispered.  
“What?” Harry asked not quite understanding.  
“Dance with me,” Peter repeated, gently turning Harry around so they were facing each other, “whenever I have a nightmare, Dad always brings me to the kitchen. He puts the radio on and we dance until I feel better.” Peter explained.  
“Wait, you still have nightmares?” Harry asked cupping Peter’s face.  
“Sometimes,” Peter shrugged, “but tonight we’re dancing to get rid of your nightmare, not mine,” Peter smiled gently taking Harry’s hands in his, kissing the taller teen softly.

Peter turned the radio on, put one hand on Harry’s waist and held his other. Harry put his free hand on Peter’s shoulder, and they swayed to the low playing music.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Peter asked after a few moments of silence.  
“I dunno Pete,” Harry said.  
“It might help,” Peter said, his doe eyes looking up at Harry, who just couldn’t say no to his boyfriend’s innocent face.  
He took a deep breath and looked at their feet,  
“My Dad was beating me again,” Harry started letting out a shaky breath, “but before that. He-he made me watch. I had to watch-to watch you get beaten first. You were just taking it, and I couldn’t do anything Pete. I felt so helpless,” Harry finished, silent tears running down his face.  
Peter wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tight as the older teen buried his face in his hair.  
“I’m here Harry. I’m right here with you, I’m safe,” Peter reassured him.  
They stood like that for a few minutes as Harry cried silently, holding Peter in his arms. 

After a few moments, and whispered reassurances, Peter pulled back slightly and gently wiped Harry’s cheeks dry. Harry gave a soft smile as he gently grasped Peter’s hand and kissed his palm. Peter gave a soft smile and pressed his lips against Harry’s.  
After they pulled away, Peter placed Harry’s arms around his shoulders, while Peter rest his hands on Harry’s waist.  
The two of them smiled, resting their foreheads together and continued to sway to the music.  
Tony, who had come to get some water, smiled from the doorway before walking away and leaving the boys in peace.


	21. Day Twenty-One - Cooking / Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flour fight.  
> That's all I'm saying :3

"So, we need to make fifty brownies and fifty cupcakes," Peter explained as he went around the kitchen pulling out all the ingredients they'd need.  
The girls had managed to rope the boys into helping them make some treats for a bake sale they were putting on.  
"Okay, but why have we gotta make them again?" Harry asked getting out all the equipment they’d need.  
"Because we were roped into helping and the girls are scary when they're angry." Peter grinned.  
"Oh yeah that’s right,” Harry smiled, kissing Peter’s lips.  
“Okay let’s get started, hey J can you pull up a brownie recipe please?” Peter asked as he and Harry washed their hands.  
“Of course, master Stark,” JARVIS replied pulling up a holo-screen with a brownie recipe, playing some music for them. 

As the music played the boys followed the recipe and soon had sixty brownies made and wrapped in clingfilm, they made some extra for themselves, and cleaned the equipment they had used.  
“Okay what’s next?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Peter from behind.  
“I’m looking for a nice simple cupcake recipe,” Peter replied, leaning back into Harry while scrolling through the holo-screen.  
The boys stood there for few minutes looking through all the different cupcake ideas,  
“What about this one?” Harry asked pointing at a recipe for rainbow cupcakes. “The bake sale is to help raise money for the local LGBTQ centre, right? So why not have some appropriately themed cakes?” He said pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s neck.  
“Great idea, J can you pull up the simplest recipe for rainbow cakes?” Peter asked.  
“Of course,” JARVIS replied pulling up the simplest recipe he could find.  
“Thanks J, Harry you’ll have to let me go so we can make them,” Peter smiled, leaning his head back on Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry groaned playfully, dropping his head on Peter’s shoulder making the smaller teen laugh.  
“Come on, otherwise the girls are gonna kill us,” Peter giggled, Harry lightly squeezing his sides.  
“Okay, okay,” Harry said lifting his head back up and looking at Peter, who was looking back at him,  
“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” he smiled as Peter flushed, before kissing him on the lips.  
Harry let his boyfriend go and they got to work. 

They had just started mixing the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients, when Peter knocked the bowl getting some flour on Harry’s shirt.  
“I am so sorry,” Peter said with a hand over his mouth, trying to cover a smile.  
Harry, who had looked at his shirt in shock, looked up at Peter and saw the smile he was failing to hide.  
“Oh, you think that’s funny?” He asked, lips quirking up slightly.  
“No, no, of course not,” Peter replied biting his lip, trying to keep a straight face.  
“Oh really?” Harry gave a devilish smirk, “well then, let’s see how funny you find this,” with that he threw a handful of flour at Peter, hitting him right in the face.  
Peter stood in shock for a moment before shaking his head and wiping the flour from his eyes.  
Harry had his lips pressed together desperately trying not to smile.  
“Oh, it’s on,” Peter said, grabbing his own handful of flour and tossing it at Harry.

The boys proceeded to throw flour at each other, laughing like idiots. Peter ran from the kitchen in hopes of escaping Harry, only for the older teen to catch him in his arms in the hallway.  
Harry tickled Peter, who squirmed and giggled, until they ended up in a giggling mess on the ground.  
They lay next to one another catching their breaths, Harry making sure Peter’s was okay.  
“Hey Pete?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah?” Peter replied.  
Harry rolled over, so he was hovering above Peter, and smiled,  
“Love you,” He whispered.  
“Love you too,” Peter whispered back, smiling as Harry pressed their lips together.  
“Come on, let’s make those cupcakes so the girls don’t kill us,” Harry said standing, reaching down to help his doe eyed boyfriend up. 

Three hours later and the boys were finished. The cupcakes were rainbow layered with some cream on the top and added rainbow sprinkles curtesy of Peter.  
The boys packed the brownies and cakes in the cake boxes, before collapsing 0n the couch and falling asleep. 

Mj and Gwen came over the next morning to pick up the cakes and brownies, noticing the boys asleep and covered in flour.  
“I don’t even wanna know,” Gwen whispered with a small giggle.  
They took the cakes, and snapped a picture, before leaving the boys to rest in peace.


	22. Day Twenty-Two - In battle side by side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so just a little warning:  
> This does contain some homophobic slurs but are not meant to harm anyone in anyway, please proceed with caution if this is something that triggers you x
> 
> Plus there's swearing but they're teenagers x

It was a gloriously sunny day when Peter and Harry woke up. They’d intended to stay in bed and have a lazy day, but Tony had ushered them out of the tower saying they were growing boys and needed some fresh air. The boys couldn’t be bothered to argue.  
Harry and Peter walked around the lazily hand in hand, talking about anything and just enjoying the weather.  
“Hey guys,” Miles greeted as he and Ned exited the small bakery Peter and Harry were just walking past.  
“Hey guys, how you doing?” Harry asked.  
“Good thanks, you?” Ned asked.  
“Were good thanks, Dad said we needed some fresh air,” Peter replied with a grin.  
“Same,” Miles nodded with a smile, “We were just on our way to meet the girls, wanna come?” He asked.  
“Sure,” Harry replied.  
The four of them met the girls outside of subway, they’d picked up cookies for everyone, before they all went for a walk through Central park.

The group were talking and laughing, when a familiar voice made them stop in their tracks and Peter’s blood run cold  
“Well, well, well, look who it is boys,” Flash taunted, “the faggots are out and about. Oh, and look they have their little queer friends with them,” he laughed, his crew joining in.  
Harry growled taking a step forward, instinctively putting himself between Peter and the bully,  
“You just don’t know when to quite do you Thompson?” He spat out.  
“You can’t protect that little twink forever, you little fag,” Flash sneered.  
Harry saw red and his fist connected with Flash’s nose, who stumbled backwards and was caught by his friends.  
The others pulled Harry back to stop him from taking another swing,  
“Harry what the hell?” Gwen yelled angrily.  
“You heard what the bastard said,” Harry yelled back.  
“So that’s a reason to punch him without asking if any of us wanted to take a swing first?” Gwen yelled back gesturing to the others.  
Harry looked at them and saw the small smirk appear on her face, causing him to smile,  
“Idiot,” she muttered shaking her head playfully.  
“You made my nose bleed you fucker,” Flash growled.  
“You’re lucky it wasn’t me who hit you, cause your nose would be broken,” Mj snapped back the fire in her eyes so intense, it would make Satan run away scared.  
Flash’s growled at her, his eyes pure venom when he looked at Peter,  
“I should have beaten you to a pulp when I had the chance you fucking faggot,” He told him, Peter wanted to run.  
“Go ahead and try it,” Ned spoke up confidently, stepping in front of Peter.  
“Yeah go ahead and try it, see what fucking happens,” Miles said stepping up beside Ned. Mj, Gwen and Harry stepped forward, making a human barrier between Flash and Peter.  
The younger teen felt a surge of love for his friends, remembering the first time they had each stood up for him. 

Mj had been the first. They were still in preschool when it happened.  
It was a hot day and Peter was wearing his rainbow dash top, that Tony thought he looked absolutely adorable in, drawing at a table when a little girl by the name of Crystal came up to him.  
“You can’t wear that shirt,” she said, causing Peter’s head to shoot up.  
“What?” He asked confused.  
“You can’t wear that shirt, ponies are for girls. That means you’re a gay,” she told him like the little princess she thought she was, a large smirk on her face.  
“I-I’m,” was all Peter managed to stutter out, tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
“That’s not true,” A confident voice piped up, causing Peter to look and see Mj beside him. She stood there with her arms across her chest wearing a teenage mutant ninja turtle shirt.  
“Peter isn’t a gay, and ponies are for anyone. Now leave,” Mj said sternly leaving no room for argument.  
Crystal just sneered and flounced away. Mj watched her go before turning around and hugging Peter.  
“Thanks, Mj,” Peter whispered.  
“Anytime loser,” Mj smiled. 

The first time Gwen stuck up for him was at a science summer camp when they were in third grade. The kids had been set a task to make small robotic pets, and they’d a have a little show and tell after.  
Peter had always wanted a puppy, so he rummaged through the piles of spare parts until he found what he was looking for. Gwen worked next to him, making a cat.  
Show and tell came around and everyone presented their creations. Soon it was Peter’s turn, and he nervously stood in front of everyone.  
“Um this-this is my puppy JARVIS. He’s super clever and likes to help people when they’re-when they’re in trouble,” he explained giving a nervous smile, gladly sitting down as everyone clapped.  
After show and tell a kid named Skip, who had made a dinosaur, came up to Peter.  
“Oh, h-hi skip,” Peter stuttered, he never had felt comfortable around Skip.  
“Your puppy is stupid, they’re idiots just like you,” he laughed.  
“Back off Skip, at least Peter’s smarter than you are,” Gwen said appearing next to Peter, giving Skip an impressive bitch face for someone who was only in third grade.  
“Whatever,” Skip muttered before walking away.  
“I like your puppy Peter,” She told him, “Plus he’s smart just like you,” She said hugging him.  
Peter thanked her, hugging her back.

When Ned and Miles had stood up for Peter, they’d been on a field trip to Oscorp at fourteen.  
They were in one of the labs where the tour guide was explaining about the requirements they’d need to get an internship there, and work in a lab like this.  
Flash, who had been giving Peter snide remarks the whole trip, leaned forward and whispered in his ear,  
“You hear that Stark they only take on people who are perfect, not little fags like you,” he sneered, and Peter felt the slur word hurt. Tears prickled behind his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore Flash.  
“Hey Flash, do everyone a favour and keep your mouth shut,” Miles whispered, Peter smiling at him in thanks.  
“I wasn’t talking to you,” Flash whispered sharply.  
“No but your bothering our friend, so shut up and back off,” Ned snapped, enjoying how Flash shrunk back slightly.  
“Thank guys,” Peter whispered with a small smile, which only grew as the boys smiled back and they each threw an arm around him.

Then there was Harry. Harry had always stuck up for Peter when he was around.  
He first stuck up for Peter in science class when the teacher seemed to have it in for Peter,  
“Hey Sir, we’re here to learn not hear about your personal woes,” Harry said casually causing everyone to laugh. He ended up in detention but decided it was totally worth, if the hug Peter gave him afterwards was anything to go by.  
This continued on for years and years and Peter felt warmth spread in his chest every time Harry stood up for him, especially when he first stood up against Flash.  
Flash seemed to have decided that Peter was his favourite personal punching bag, almost earning him a broken nose from Harry’s fist.  
Flash had Peter pinned against the lockers calling him name and slurs, causing tears to stream down Peter’s face,  
“Aw what’s the matter? Not brave enough without your little friends? God you’re pathetic,” Flash laughed only to stumble into the lockers opposite. He looked up to see Harry in front of him.  
“Oh look, Osborn’s here to protect his little bitch,” Flash sneered with a smirk.  
Harry clenched his fists tightly,  
“Walk away and I won’t break your face,” He growled, something he always did around Flash Peter had noticed, staring the other boy down.  
Flash just smirked,  
“You don’t scare me Osborn,” he said before walking away.  
Harry watched him go before wrapping Peter up in his arms, glaring at anyone who looked their way. 

Peter had a smile on his face when a voice brought him back to reality,  
“What’s going on here?” A policeman asked walking over, that’s when Peter noticed a crowd had formed around them. His smile instantly dropped.  
“He punched me in the nose,” Flash cried trying to stop the blood with one hand, pointing at Harry with the other.  
“Don’t throw homophobic slurs around then and you won’t get punched you fucking dickhead,” Gwen snarled, Miles gently grabbing her arm, so she wouldn’t kill Flash there and then with her bare hands.  
“Okay son move along before I write you up,” the policeman told Flash.  
“But he punched me!” He exclaimed.  
“Son, I won’t tell you again, move along before I write you up for harassment,” He said leaving no room for argument.  
Flash gaped for a few moments, having no choice but to turn around and walk away. The crowd clapped and cheered, watching him and his friends walk away with their heads down and tails between their legs.  
The policeman asked if the group were okay, smiling when they said they were and walked away as the crowd parted.  
“Nice shot dude!” Someone shouted as he walked away, making Harry flush. 

The group looked back at their youngest,  
“Pete?” Harry asked in concern seeing the tears in Peter’s eyes.  
“I love you guys so fucking much,” the whispered with a small smile on his face, before surging forward to hug Harry. Harry stumbled slightly wrapping his arms around Peter with a smile.  
“We love you too Petey,” Gwen smiled hugging her boys.  
Mj, Ned and Miles joined the group hug with smiles of their own, and Peter felt more loved than he thought possible.


	23. Day Twenty-Three - Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, (or maybe it's just me), I promise the next one will be better x  
> Plus this isn't really arguing, more like directing their anger at each other without meaning too

Harry was on his lunchbreak when Tony called,  
“Hey Tony, what’s up?” He greeted happily  
“Hey Harry, we need you to come to the hospital,” The billionaire said.  
“What why?” Harry asked, feeling his heart drop and instantly fearing the worst.  
“It’s Peter, he’s been beat up pretty bad. He’s just woken up and he’s asking for you.” Tony explained.  
“I’ll be right there,” with that Harry hung up and all but ran for his car.  
Harry drove as fast as he could, going slightly over the speed limit, to the hospital. The only thought on his mind was Peter.  
Once he arrived Harry rushed to the reception desk, skidding to a stop in front of it.  
“Hi, I’m here to see Peter Stark,” he told the nurse, feeling extremely antsy.  
“Are you family?” The nurse asked calmly.  
“What?” Harry asked in disbelief.  
“I can only let family in sir, what relation are you to the patient?” She asked almost patronizingly.  
“For fuck sake,” he muttered, “I’m his brother. Now, where is he?” The teen asked getting impatient.  
The nurse told him the room number and Harry went running.

Bursting in Peter’s room Harry almost broke down crying. Peter was propped up against the pillows sporting a black eye, the right side of his face was all bruised, his nose had been broken, his lip was split, there was a cut above his left eye and his right wrist was in a cast.  
“Hi Harry,” Peter greeted quietly with a small smile. Tony got up from where he sat beside Peter, leaving quietly making sure he closed the door to give the boys some privacy.  
Harry’s feet moved forward by themselves until he was hugging Peter, being mindful of his injuries. 

“How’d this happen anyway?” Harry asked minutes later from where he sat beside Peter, stroking this thumb over his boyfriends’ fingers.  
“Flash and his goons jumped me,” Peter whispered.  
“They what?” Harry spat, looking up at Peter.  
“Harry, look at me I’m fine,” Peter tried to reason.  
“Fine? Fine?” Harry asked in disbelief, “Peter you’re in a hospital bed with a cast on your wrist, and bruises and cuts on your face, and a head injury. You’re anything but fine,” His voice raised in volume slightly, before he took a breath to calm himself.  
They lapsed into silence for a few moments.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill the bastard,” Harry muttered.  
“Harry,” Peter pleaded.  
“No Pete, he deserves to pay for what he did. He’s been bullying you for years,” Harry said standing.  
“So, what are you gonna do, go to his house and punch him?” Peter asked, staring to get angry himself.  
“If I have to, yes,” Harry replied sharply.  
“Yeah and how’s that gonna look when you get taken in for assault? What are you gonna say he beat up my boyfriend, so I decided to beat the shit out of him?” Peter almost yelled.  
“What you want me to just sit back and do nothing? They almost beat you to a bloody pulp and you wanna do fuck all?” Harry’s voice raised.  
“You can’t just go around punching people Harry,” Peter yelled at him.  
“He put you in the fucking hospital Pete, he’s lucky I haven’t already killed him,” Harry yelled back.  
“Why the fuck are you so intent on hurting him? It’s like you wanna go to prison.”  
“Because its you!” Harry yelled, spinning to face Peter, “I’ve already lost my Mom and Dad for stupid reasons. I’m not losing you to an asshole like Flash,” Harry explained quietly.  
The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Harry held his hand up,  
“Don’t,” he whispered, tears in his eyes, “Just don’t.”  
With that he turned around and walked out.  
As soon as the door closed Peter dissolved into tears, crying harder as his Dad pulled him into a hug.


	24. Day Twenty-Four - Making up afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I hope this is okay for a making up chapter. I've been a little busy today so I haven't been able to have as much time to work on it as I would have liked, but so is the way of life :3
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it x

Peter was let of hospital a week later, and Harry still hadn’t come back, or answered any calls.   
When they arrived home, Peter went to his room and tried calling Harry again.   
“Hey, you’ve reached Harry, leave a message.”   
The answer machine said, making Peter throw his phone across the room. Angry and upset tears welled up in the teens eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest.  
A soft knock on his door caused him to jump slightly,  
“Hey Bambi, can I come in?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah,” Peter responded in a watery voice.  
“Oh Bambi,” Tony said, walking over and pulling Peter into his arms as soon as he walked in.  
“It went to voicemail. He-he hates me Dad. He hates me,” Peter cried into Tony’s shoulder.   
“No Bambi, he doesn’t hate you,” Tony tried to soothe pulling Peter in his lap, rocking him.   
“But he does, he won’t answer my calls, he-he,” Peter broke off into a sob, “I miss him. I really miss him Daddy,” the teen bawled, pressing his face into his Dad’s collarbone.  
The billionaire’s heart broke at the word ‘Daddy,’ Peter only ever called him that when he was scared, and Tony had made a vow to never let his child feel that way. Hearing it now made the billionaire tighten his hold on Peter.   
“It’s okay,” he murmured, kissing the top of Peter’s head, “It’s gonna be okay.”

After a half hour Peter had cried himself to sleep. Tony tucked the teen into bed, dropping a soft kiss on his forehead and turning off the light, before heading to the kitchen.   
When he got to the kitchen Tony was met with Pepper, holding a mug of coffee for him.  
“You’re a saint,” He said kissing her cheek and taking the offered mug.   
“How is he?” Pepper asked as Tony took a seat and a sip of the hot liquid.   
“He cried himself to sleep, and he thinks Harry hates him,” the man sighed. Pepper came over and sat on his lap, kissing him softly,  
“Hey, its all gonna work out okay? You’ve seen the way they look at one another, Peter is Harry’s entire world. He’ll come around,” She said running a hand through Tony’s hair soothingly.   
Tony smiled softly at her, “I hope so,” He whispered.  
“I know so,” Pepper whispered back, kissing Tony’s forehead.   
The two of them sat there, just basking in eachother’s warmth and presence until they were ready to go to bed. 

The next morning Tony was in the kitchen sipping coffee, when a very sleepy and unusually quiet Peter shuffled in.   
“Morning Bambi,” Tony greeted softly.  
“Morning Dad,” Peter greeted quietly.  
“You okay?” Tony asked as Peter made up two bowls of cereal, handing one to Tony before sitting down with his own.  
Peter just shrugged, Tony sitting beside him rubbing the teens back in sympathy.  
They lapsed into silence, the only sounds being the two of them eating.   
“You know Harry will come around right?” Tony said, causing Peter to look up at him confused, “Harry. He’ll come around,” he told his son.  
“How do you know?” Peter asked quietly.   
“Are you kidding me? Harry loves you Pete, you can see that in the way he looks at you. You’re his entire world Bambi.” Tony was smiling.  
“You think so?” Peter whispered hopefully.   
“I know so,” Tony whispered with a small smile, mimicking Pepper’s words from yesterday, briefly pressing his forehead against Peter’s, who smiled softly. 

“Boss Master Osborn is requesting entrance,” JARVIS announced later that afternoon.  
Tony and Pepper, who were watching a movie, looked at each other before Tony sighed, running a hand down his face,   
“Send him up J and better get Peter in here too. Might as well hear what he has to say.”  
Peter walked into the room moments later, freezing with wide eyes as Harry walked in from the elevator.   
The older teen was limping, favouring his right foot, his nose was covered in dry blood, he had a split lip, bruises around his eyes and on his cheeks.   
“Harry”? Peter whispered out.  
“Hi Pete,” Harry gave a small smile, wincing slightly as it pulled the cut.   
“What?”   
“I went to talk to Flash. With my words,” He added quickly, “ But uh. Well he wanted to talk with his fists,” he shrugged slightly, him and Peter just staring at each other.  
“I got a few hits in,” Harry said in a watery voice, tears forming in his eyes.   
Peter burst into tears and ran towards Harry, who caught him and held him tightly, despite his injuries.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed into Harry’s shoulder.   
“I’m sorry too,” Harry sobbed into Peter’s hair. 

Later found the boys sitting crossed legged on Peter’s bed, facing one another. Tony had checked Harry’s nose, saying it wasn’t broken as Tony gave them the first aid kit. Tony and Pepper hugged Harry, their way of comforting him and saying he was forgiven.   
“You know you didn’t have to do that,” Peter said, gently cleaning the dried blood from Harry’s nose.   
“Yes, I did,” Harry gently took Peter’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles lightly, smiling back at the other teen.   
Peter cupped Harry’s cheek, gently stroking his thumb over it. Harry leaned into the touch, covering Peter’s hand with his own before turning his head to kiss his palm. Harry then leaned forward catching Peter’s lips in a kiss, smiling as his boyfriend lay back pulling the older teen with him.   
Peter’s wrapped around Harry’s neck, squirming slightly as Harry playfully ran his fingers along Peter’s sensitive hips.   
Harry pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together,   
“I love you,” He whispered stroking a thumb across Peter’s cheek.  
“I love you too,” Peter whispered back, gently rubbing their noses together.   
They grinned before pressing their lips together again.

Tony came to check on the boys a couple hours later and smiled at the sight. The boys lay on their sides, so they were facing one another, and were a tangle of limbs. Peter was hugging Harry’s waist, his head pillowed against Harrys chest. Harry had his arms wrapped around Peter, his nose in the younger boy’s hair and their legs tangled together.   
Tony padded over and cleared away the first aid kit, tucked the boys in and gave them a kiss on their foreheads. He turned off the lights and gently closed the door. Glad that his boys were back together.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - Gazing into each-other's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little short, but I've never described anyone's eyes before.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway :3

“Call it,” Harry said over Peter’s laughter as he laughed himself, “call it.”   
“Never,” Peter managed between laughs, his boyfriends’ fingers tickling him mercilessly.   
The evening had started off normal, with the boys cuddled up and watching tv. Peter was leaning against Harry, head on his chest, while the older boy traced gentle patterns on Peter’s arm. Harry’s hand had slipped and traced Peter’s hip, making the boy yelp and flinch.  
“You okay gorgeous?” Harry asked trying to hide his amusement.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Peter said trying to act nonchalant.   
“Oh yeah?” Harry asked with a smirk, before he tackled Peter back onto the couch.   
Then he started tickling him.   
“Okay, okay I call it, I call it,” Peter cried, his stomach hurting from laughing so hard.   
Harry stopped his assault and smiled down at Peter, eyes bright as he caught his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked a few minutes later smiling.  
Peter nodded up at him, dizzy grin plastered on his face.   
Harry leant down and kissed Peter softly, before lying beside him.  
Peter lay on his side, so he was facing Harry and smiled,  
“Hey,” he whispered.  
“Hey,” Harry whispered back with a soft smile, taking Peters hand and kissing his knuckles.   
The boys lay there for a while, getting lost in eachother’s eyes. 

Peter’s eyes were one of the things that drew Harry to him. They were always a warm hazel colour, looking almost golden when the sun hit them in a certain way.   
But up close, Harry could see that Peter’s eyes were more than just one colour.  
Peter’s eyes were a mix of dark and light hues that seemed to almost swirl around one another, giving them that warmth that Harry loved to melt in. His eyes were warm and inviting, with golden flecks around the pupils.   
Smiling, the older boy gently ran the back of his fingers over Peter’s cheek, gently brushing his neck.   
The younger teen smiled, eyes fluttering at the sensation. 

For Peter it was the blueness of Harry’s eyes that drew him in. Up close they were almost a turquoise, the blue being dominant over the green. They were pools that Peter could get lost in yet feel at home all at once.   
Harry’s eyes were naturally bright and made Peter feel calm whenever he looked at them. When the light caught his eyes, they looked like an endless ocean. The green flecks that were scattered through his eyes, made it seem like they were hiding secrets.   
Peter couldn’t help but smile at that thought as he shifted closer to Harry.   
“You have really pretty eyes,” Peter whispered, never tearing his gaze away from Harry’s.  
“You have really pretty eyes too,” Harry whispered back, smiling softly when Peter’s seemed to light up, making him look young and happy. 

The two of them stayed like that, just gazing into eachother’s eyes until Peter yawned. Harry pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over the top of them, smiling as Peter snuggled into his chest. The older teen held him close, one hand running softly through Peter’s curls.   
As he drifted off to sleep Harry decided that if he could do one thing for the rest of his life, he would happily drown in his boyfriends’ eyes.


	26. Day Twenty-Six - Getting Married

"I'm getting married today," Peter cried, jumping into his Dad's arms.  
Peter and Harry were finally getting married, Peter had gone home while Harry went to Ned's after their stag do.  
Tony grunted and chuckled as he caught Peter,  
"That's right my little baby is getting married," he smiled at Peter, "you excited Bambi?" He asked.  
"So excited," Peter replied, bouncing slightly.   
"How are you still able to hold him? He's almost twenty five?" Pepper asked with an amused smile as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I am Ironman," the two males said in unison smiling.  
Pepper rolled her eyes playfully,  
"Okay boys let’s get some breakfast and get going, our little baby is getting married," she beamed.  
"Momma," Peter blushed hiding his face in Tony's neck, a huge smile on his face.

Harry woke up smiling and ran into Ned's kitchen, his smile bright enough to rival the sun,  
"I'm getting married today," he cried, skidding to a halt.  
"Yes you are loser, you excited?" Mj asked from where she sat on the counter, smile on her face.  
"Oh you have no idea," Harry gushed as he lifted Gwen, who had just walked in, and spun her in a circle.  
"Put me down you dork," she giggled. Harry did and just continued to beam.  
"Aw look at you," Gwen cooed playfully, turning to Mj,  
"Mj I wanna get married," she pouted.  
"One day," Mj promised hopping off the counter and kissing her cheek.  
"Okay, now let’s get breakfast started so this one can get married already," Mj said, staring to prepare the food.

Harry and Peter were jittery while they dressed after breakfast.  
Harry wore a black suit with a white shirt, while Peter wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt.  
On the drive to the register office Harry couldn't stop bouncing his leg, and Peter couldn't stop gushing happily.

Harry's car pulled up first and he and his friends got out and went inside. Harry stood at the front of small aisle as he waited for Peter, while the others took their seats.  
They two had decided on a small wedding with family and friends, a reception party afterwards.  
Harry bounced on the balls of his feet slightly in anticipation, excitement oozing from him.

Peter's car pulled up and he got out, walking up the front steps with his Dad, everyone else passing them to get a seat inside.  
"You ready Bambi?" Tony asked with an arm around his son's shoulders.  
"Yeah," Peter nodded with a smile, "Yeah I'm ready."  
Tony smiled at him. He was so proud of his son and how much he had grown. Now it was time to let his little boy start the next chapter of his life with the person he loved.  
Tony was happy that it was Harry.

The inevitable moment came all too soon.  
Tony walked Peter down the aisle, Harry crying as soon as he saw him.  
Tony kissed Peter's hand before handing it over to Harry with a smile, sitting next to Pepper and holding her hand.  
The ceremony was beautiful as the boys said their own vows, which made Happy cry. He loved those kids.  
Rings were exchanged, simple silver bands with the rhythm of the others heart beat engraved on them.  
Fury, who had agreed to marry them, smiled before announcing,  
"I now pronounce this ship canon," which earned a chuckle front everyone, "you may now kiss the groom."  
Harry cupped Peter's cheek and kissed him softly as applause filled the room.  
Peter grabbed the front of Harry's jacket and pulled him in for another kiss, as Harry's hands found Peter's hips.  
They pulled away smiling.

Confetti was thrown over the boys as they walked down the steps, and photos were taken. Mj used Peter's Polaroid for him.  
The reception party went off without a hitch.   
Peter and Harry cut the cake and started the party by dancing to their song, All about us by He is We.

The sound of a spoon tapping against a glass drew everyone's attention to Tony a couple of hours later.  
"Hey everyone. Now I know we agreed on no speeches, but I had to say something." He looked at Pepper, who smiled encouragingly, before facing the boys, "Peter, ever since you were little I knew you'd do amazing things, and as you grew up I always hoped you'd meet someone amazing. But you saw it as a challenge, and met not one but five amazing people," the group of friends smiled,  
"Then you went and fell in love. I was worried I'll admit, until I realised just who you were in love with.  
I knew you'd take care of one another and make it through anything. Harry, you've protected Peter when I couldn't, and even when I could. My son could have fallen in love with anyone, and forever seen you as a friend. But damn am I glad it was you he fell for," Tony smiled, tears starting to well in his eyes.  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you for making my little boy happy, protecting him and being in his life.  
Just remember there always a home for you here. I love you both. Cheers," Tony finished as everyone raised their glasses.  
"Come here," he whispered to a sobbing Harry, who wasted no time clinging to him. Tony hugged him tightly, rocking them slight.   
Pepper went over and hugged Peter, who smiled over at Harry and his Dad with tears in his own eyes.

For the rest of the evening Harry and Peter couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

They'd been through a lot I the past few years, dealing with bullies, high-school, college, friends and family.  
But they'd made it this far, and even though they knew there would be more challenges to face, they knew they'd get through them all.  
Together.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven - On one of their birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's birthday. Yay :3

"Mm what are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily as he opened his eyes.  
Peter, who had been repeatedly bopping Harry on the nose to wake him, grinned widely.  
"Waiting for you to wake up," he said cheekily.  
Harry smiled and kissed him softly,  
"Happy Birthday gorgeous," he smiled, gently stroking Peter's cheek with his thumb.  
Peter smiled happily before laying on top of Harry, kissing him senseless.

When the boys had finally managed to pull themselves away from each other, which took most of the morning, Harry cooked them breakfast and they got ready for the day.  
Harry took Peter to the Museum of Art and Science.  
"Are you serious?" Peter asked in shock, eyes lit up as he looked at Harry.  
Peter had always wanted to come to this museum but had never found the time.  
"Yes I'm serious," Harry smiled, kissing Peter softly,  
"Happy Birthday gorgeous."  
Peter beamed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him in thanks.

The boys wondered around the museum, Harry happily letting Peter pull him around and talk his ears off, before stopping for lunch in the café. They then explored the rest of the museum, Harry smiling at Peters excitement the whole way around.

When they were done, Harry took Peter for ice cream,  
"So what flavour do you want?" Harry asked hugging Peter from behind, pressing a light kiss to his neck.  
"Chocolate," Peter replied leaning back against Harrys chest, face turned towards him smiling.  
"Chocolate it is," Harry smiled, kissing Peter for the umpteenth time that day. Hey, it was his birthday, Peter was allowed a lot of kisses.  
Harry got chocolate for Peter and Vanilla for himself, sitting in the shade of a tree as they ate.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Peter asked, throwing his legs over Harry's a few moneys later.  
"Well, we're gonna go and get Gwen, go for dinner at your parents," Harry said before pulling Peter fully into his lap,  
"Then hopefully I'll get you all to myself," he smiled.  
Peter smiled back kissing Harry softly.  
"Okay let's go get Gwen," Peter said standing, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous," Gwen greeted, they boys meeting her outside her apartment building, hugging Peter tightly.  
"Thanks Gwen," Peter smiled.  
"Come on, my present is at your parents’ house," she said, "don't ask."  
Peter laughed, linked one hand with Harry's and the other with Gwen's, before heading towards the tower.  
"So what have you done today so far?" She asked.  
"We went to the Art and Science Museum, then went for ice cream," Peter explained.  
"That's it? I thought you would have done more," Gwen said.  
"Well we took a while to get out of bed so," Harry shrugged casually smirking as Peter blushed with a smile.  
"Uh huh," Gwen said with a smirk of her own. 

The three arrived at the tower a whole later, only to find the lobby empty.  
"Hey J where is everyone?" Peter asked, receiving no answer.  
"J you there?" Gwen asked, again there was no answer.  
The three looked at each-other in worry before running to the elevator.

They stepped out onto the main floor only to be met with darkness.  
"Hello?" Peter cautiously taking a few steps forward.  
"Dad?" He asked softly, nerves spiking as he got no answer.  
"Momma?" His voice was smaller.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the lights were flicked on, making Peter jump.  
The place was transformed. A huge Happy Birthday banner was strung up in the middle of the room. Streamers and balloons decorated the room. Everyone wore party hats, curtesy of Clint, and huge smiles with exploded part poppers in hand.  
On the table was a photo cake, the image was one of Peter's favourites. It was him, Harry, Ned, Mj, Miles and Gwen at a sleepover. They had glow stick necklaces around their heads with their arms around each-other, smiling brightly.  
"Happy Birthday Bambi," Tony said.  
Peter looked back at Harry and Gwen who were smiling and wearing party hats, before bursting into tears.  
Tony hugged Peter tightly,  
"It's okay Bambi," he whispered kissing the top of his head,  
"It's okay."

Once Peter had calmed down he blew out his candles, received a chorus of "Happy Birthday Peter", hugs off his friends and Clint placing a hat on his head.  
Before the cake was eaten Tony insisted Peter get his presents, which everyone had pitched in to get.  
It was a Polaroid camera he'd been wanting for a while, loads of film, a photo album and a bag to carry all the supplies. Peter thanked everyone and hugged them, then took a huge group photo.  
After that cake was eaten, photos were taken, and laughs were exchanged.

At the end of the night everyone was passed out around the living room.  
Peter and his friends were in a small cuddle pile on some beanbags, huge smiles on their faces, while the rest of the family were passed out on the couches in various positions. Clint was spread eagle.  
Peter's Polaroid's from the day littered the coffee table. Snaps of him and his family smiling, laughing and just having fun forever frozen in a great memory.  
JARVIS dimmed the lights.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight - Doing something ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know with this one :3

Harry stretched, smiling when he remembered it was Sunday. Rolling over his smile grew wider as he saw the sleeping, rumpled form of his husband.  
"Stop staring," Peter whispered half-heartedly swatting at Harry, who simply laughed and kissed him softly. He watched as Peter's eyes fluttered open.  
"Come on, time for breakfast," Harry said, quickly getting out of bed before Peter could go all octopus on him.  
Peter whined playfully for missing grabbing his husband, before dragging himself out of bed and following said husband to the kitchen.

As Harry stated to cook the eggs, Peter sat on the counter as they listened to the radio.  
"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes one me, I said you holding back," Peter sang softly.  
"She said shut up and dance with me," Harry finished, smiling at Peter.  
Peter grinned and the boys took turns singing a line to one another.  
The oven was soon turned off and breakfast forgotten as the duo got lost in dancing and singing around their kitchen.

Peter found a wooden spoon and used it as a microphone, making Harry chuckle as they sang Shadow by Bleachers.  
"I love your shadow," Harry sang as he lifted Peter and spun him around, making his husband laugh.  
"I love your shadow," Peter sang kissing Harry with a massive grin.  
They spent the rest of the morning singing, dancing, sliding around in their socks, and just being ridiculous.

The song soon changed to one the two boys loved, making them smile at one another.  
"They closed the parkway late last night,  
And as I sat with the echoes of lies that I told," Harry sang, slowly walking over to Peter.  
"I felt young, never changed by crooked hearts. So, put the shotgun back in the glove," Peter sang, mimicking Harry's movements.  
"Come on and wait another year for dreams far away. To come home, to be brave," Harry sang.  
"Well, everything has changed. And now it's only you that matters. I will find any way to your wild heart," the two sang in unison reaching each other.  
Harry spun his husband before taking one of Peter's hands in his, resting the other on the small of his back. Peter wrapped his free arm around Harry's neck smiling.  
The two of them waltzed around the kitchen as they sang along to the rest of the song.  
They did this until lunchtime, with Harry occasionally spinning and dipping Peter. No matter how fast or slow the song was, neither of them could stop smiling the whole time.

"I love you," Peter said softly resting his forehead against Harry's, as they swayed softly.  
"I love you too," Harry said softly, "no matter how ridiculous we are."  
Peter smiled widely pressing his lips against Harry's.

They really were ridiculous sometimes. But if Peter was being honest, as long as it was Harry he got to be ridiculous with, he wouldn't change it for the world.


	29. Day Tweny-nine - Doing something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my boys being cute :3

Harry walked in with a heavy sigh, closing the door behind him. Peter looked up from his sketchbook, smile dropping when he saw the tired look on his husband’s face,  
"Hey you okay?" He asked softly.  
"Just a rough day," Harry sighed slumping onto the couch, giving Peter a small smile.  
Peter put his sketchbook on the coffee table before crawling into Harry's lap, straddling the older males hips so he was facing him.  
"Hey," Harry whispered tiredly.  
"Hey," Peter whispered back, gently bumping their noses together.  
Harry smiled briefly before resting his forehead on Peter's chest, sighing happily as Peter's fingers gently scratched his scalp.  
Peter smiled and kissed the top of his head, Harry's arms looping around his waist and just holding him.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Harry mumbled a few minutes later, hugging Peter closer.  
Peter laughed lightly, kissing the top of his husbands head again,  
"Okay," He said quietly, making Harry look up at him.  
"I love you," Harry smiled, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," Peter smiled back kissing him, "so much. Now go shower, then we can watch tv and cuddle."  
Harry smiled at Peter's words, kissing him before the younger male got off him so he could shower.  
Peter waited until he heard the water running, the grabbed all the pillows and blankets he could find and got to work.

A few minutes later after he was showered and dressed, Harry walked back into his and Peter's room and frowned.  
"Peter? Babe what happened to our pillows and blanket?" Harry asked, freezing as he walked into the living room.  
"What the...?" He asked.  
Peter had set up one of the most epic blanket forts Harry had ever seen.  
One large blanket made up the fort ceiling and walls, while the other blankets and pillows made a cushioned floor. Snacks and drink say at the entrance of the fort, Harry's favourite show on pause on the tv.

Looking over at his husband Harry couldn't help but smile.  
Peter wore a too big "I survived my trip to NYC' shirt hello kitty pyjama bottoms.  
"Ta-da," Peter smiled spreading his hands out.  
"Peter what?" Harry asked.  
"You were having a bad day. So instead of cuddling on the couch, I thought we cuddle in a blanket fort while watching your favourite show. I also got snacks and drinks for us," Peter told him.  
"C'mere," Harry opened his arms, wrapping them around Peter tightly when the younger male walked into them.  
"Thank you," Harry whispered, kissing the side of his husbands head.  
Peter looked up at him with a lazy grin, making Harry grin back.  
"Come on, lets cuddle and you can explain your show to me again," Peter said pulling Harry to the fort.

For the rest of the night the two of them cuddled up in the fort, watching Firefly and eating junk food.  
As the evening went on Harry felt himself get lighter, the stress of his bad day slipping away.


	30. Day Thirty - Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we have reached the end of the thirty days. Yay.  
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and been patient with my not so consistent uploading throughout.  
> But yes thank you, please enjoy this final chapter and I'll see you in my next story :3
> 
> This is basically the night of their wedding. :3

Harry and Peter stumbled into their apartment, their lips moving against each other. Harry pushed Peter up against the door, lifting the younger so he clung to Harry like a koala.  
After two minutes Harry reluctant pulled back, their panting filling the small space.  
"I love you," Harry whispered, resting his forehead against Peter's.  
"I love you too," Peter whispered back.  
They smiled at each-other, connecting their lips as Harry carried Peter to the bedroom.

Harry lay Peter on the bed, laying over him gently.  
Peter's hands found his husband's bow tie and made quick work removing it, before sliding his jacket off his shoulders.  
Harry sat up so he was straddling Peter's hips and removed finished removing his jacket, his shirt following soon after.  
Harry leant back down, meeting Peter's lips in a searing kiss.  
Harry smiled at the moan he pulled from Peter's lips when he ground their hips together.

Peter growled playfully, flipping them so he straddled Harry's hips as he sat up. Harry's hands went to Peters hips as the younger male removed his jacket, bow tie and shirt.  
Harry sat up kissing and nipping along Peter's collarbone, making the younger male gasp and tangle his fingers in his husbands hair.  
After a while Harry pulled away and attached his lips back to Peters, enjoying the way the younger shivered as his hands trailed down his sides.  
The older male flipped them so he was on top and slipped Peter's trousers off, before wriggling out of his own.  
Peter giggled as Harry had difficulty kicking off his trouser leg, the older male joining in.

Peter wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Harry gently ground his hips against Peter's, who's hips bucked up to meet his partners.  
Peter growled and flipped them again, attaching his lips to Harry's neck, nipping and sucking at his sweet spot.  
One of Harry's hands tangled in Peter's hair, soft gasps escaping his throat which made Peter smile against his neck and suck harder.  
The younger male then sat up straddling Harry's hips, gazing down at his panting partner.

After a few moment Peter but his lips as he gave his hips an experimental roll, pulling a soft groan from both of them.  
Peter did it again and soon found a rhythm, Harry's hands finding his thighs and hips.  
"Oh shit," Harry gasped out, his own hips starting to match Peter's movements.  
"Harry," Peter breathed out.  
"Peter," Harry moaned, tossing his head back which made Peter smile.  
As the pace started to pick up so did their breathing. Harry sat up so he could hold onto Peter better, who wrapped his arms around his neck as he continued the move.  
"Harry, I'm gonna huh gonna cum," Peter panted, pressing harder as his hips moved faster.  
"Me huh too," Harry replied, hands on Peter's his helping him move.  
He boys kept going until they reached their climax together, letting out strangled cries as they held each other riding out their highs.

Once they were done, they rest their heads on each other shoulders. They sat there panting, holding one another tightly. After a few minutes Harry pulled back just enough to see Peter,  
"You okay?" He whispered, thumbs stroking the younger males’ hips.  
"Yeah," Peter nodded, looking up at him, "you?"  
"Yeah," Harry nodded a small smile on his lips, that Peter returned.  
They rest their foreheads together, arms still around one another.

"I'm ready Harry," Peter said after a few more minutes.  
"You sure?" Harry asked.  
Peter nodded, smiling. Harry returned the smile and pressed his lips to Peters, laying him down.  
They removed their underwear, hands roaming as their tongues explored each-other's mouth.  
They were slow, sensual and soft.  
Harry made sure Peter was okay every step of the way, Peter always reassuring him he was fine. As they rolled around, hands and lips roaming while moans escaped their mouths, nothing else in the world mattered but each other and the moment they were in.

That night the boys didn't just make love, but love made them.


End file.
